


Summer Breeze

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [34]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, allusions to sex, mild sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team head to a beach house for a relaxing summer vacation, but they soon find that not everything will happen as they planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> NOTE: This fic takes place sometime in July-August, and not close to the beginning of October when it ended up being posted. We worked on this for much longer than expected. XD
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own the characters, the shows, or the people who portray the characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. Please support the creators by watching their videos, letting the ads play, buying their DVDs and merchandise, and/or contributing to their Patreon(s). "Summer Breeze" is performed by Seals and Crofts.

Linksano looked up from his book and leaned forward, settling his head against the side of the driver’s seat. “Finevoice, why are you taking this route? Did you not get the email I sent with the optimal directions for reaching our destination?”

Harvey frowned and swatted at the scientist with one hand while keeping the other loosely on the wheel. “You know I hardly ever use that new-fangled computer gizmo.” 

“Very well, then I will have to relay the instructions verbally. Once we reach the next mile marker, you should-”

“Linksano, why don’t you cool it for now,” Linkara replied from the front seat, his hands occupied with holding up a map or else he might have taken a swat at him as well. “Harvey’s been to this area before, so I think we can trust his judgment on the best way to get there.” 

Linksano scoffed. “Oh yes, I’m sure there couldn’t have been any topographical changes made in the past fifty years that could possibly trip him up.” 

“Don’t worry, Doc,” Harvey said with a confident grin, “I’ve got a natural compass in this noggin of mine.” 

“Well, then, I suppose it must be in need of re-magnetization since we were supposed to turn off at that exit we just passed.” 

A moment of silence passed before the car made an easy U-Turn. “Shaddup,” Harvey grumbled, his cheeks heating up at once. 

“This is why you need to check for my emails,” Linksano replied, refusing to cease his chatter. “Or why you should consider selecting a more suitable destination for these inane vacations we take every so often.”

“No one forced you to come, Linksano,” Linkara said, shooting him an annoyed glance. “Besides, what better place is there to visit during the summer than a beach house?”

“Given this is the doc you’re asking, he’d probably say The Bread Museum or something,” Harvey replied with a soft chuckle. 

Linksano frowned and he crossed his arms. “That museum would be wasted on you uncultured simpletons.”

From the backseat of the car, Boffo silently giggled at the antics of his teammates and turned to Ninja-Style Dancer, who was sitting beside him, his eyes widening slightly when he saw the man’s fingers fly across the buttons on his phone. _I’ve never seen anyone text so quickly,_ he remarked when Ninja was finished.

*I have a lot to say* Ninja said, smiling at his friend. *Since Ted is going to be visiting his family for the next week, I was sending him some boredom-relieving suggestions. He’s certainly going to need them.* 

Boffo’s expression fell slightly and he placed a sympathetic hand on Ninja’s arm. _I’m sorry that Ted couldn’t come on this trip as well, Ninja. I bet he would have loved visiting to the seaside with us._

Instead of seeming bothered, though, Ninja remained smiling. *Do not worry for me, Boffo. It’s probably for the best that Ted had plans, since spending a whole week with our companions would be overwhelming for anyone.* 

Boffo nodded and smiled in return, which relieved the dancer since he knew no further questions about his relationship would be directed his way. Despite how much closer Ninja and Ted had gotten over the past few months, Ninja was still feeling hesitant about revealing his relationship to his friends, so he was actually somewhat relieved that Ted was not coming with them. Ninja knew Ted would most likely end up bored and lonely without him for a whole week, however, so he was already planning ways to make up for lost time when they were next reunited.

\-----

In a car behind Linkara’s, 90s Kid was bouncing around excitedly in the backseat as he and Dan giggled like a pair of over-stimulated children. “Duuuuuuuuude, I’m so totally happy we’re going to the beach!” 90s Kid yelled, unable to resist squeezing Dan with excitement. “The beach is totally one of the most awesomely fun places ever!”

Dan squeezed back and his eyes danced as he grinned at 90s Kid. “I didn’t used to feel much excitement for the seaside, I’ll admit, but experiencing the waves and the sand with you really changed my mind about it, Kid…as well as experiencing a few other things together,” he added in a lower tone, eyebrows waggling. “That trip we took together not so long ago was one of the best trips of my life, Kid.” 

“Mine too, Dan,” 90s Kid replied as he leaned over to kiss his cheek. “And now this is gonna be another one of our best trips! I’m totally sure of it!” 

From the front seat of the car, Cinema Snob started gagging and looking as though he’d rather be anywhere else in the world. He plucked the cigarette from his mouth before snapping, “You two, shut the fuck up! I’m sick of you slobbering all over each other back there and I am this close to abandoning you both on the highway!” 

Phelous turned his attention from the road to smile in his usual drowsy way at the shorter man. “C’mon, Snob, try to get into the spirit of the vacation. It was nice of Linkara to invite us along. Would you rather be sitting on your ass at home all week drinking expired soda and watching shitty movies?” 

“Yes! Of course I would!” Snob glared over at him. “I would love to be fucking home right now, thank you very much! And don’t give me that ‘we have to be polite when people invite us out’ shit because I know you were only too happy to volunteer us for this fucking trip!” 

Phelous turned his eyes back to the road, unfazed as usual by Snob’s temper. “You were spending too much time at home in front of the TV anyway.” 

Snob rolled his eyes. “Yeah, traveling a fuckton of miles away to watch TV near the beach sounds so worth it.” 

“Uh, actually dude, there, like, isn’t a TV at the house, according to Harvey,” 90s Kid informed him.

Snob groaned. “Fan-fucking-tastic. So my options are to either sit in my room and stare at the wall all day, or go outside where there are actual things to see and…socialize.” He said this last word while shuddering, much to Phelous’s amusement.

“If you’re that worried about meeting new people, we can always double with our favorite other couple,” he teased.

“I will castrate you with my teeth,” Snob hissed before he looked back sharply at the other two. “Don’t listen to him. After that last disaster we had when attempting to double-date, we won’t ever try anything like that again.”

“Speaking of that, I would really like to apologize again for that stupid and thoughtless joke of mine,” Phelous said, glancing at the couple in the rear-view mirror. “I really didn’t mean anything I said back then, so I hope you can forgive me for being an ass.”

“How could I ever stay mad at a man who sent me the most amazing _Automan_ action figures!” Dan replied with a cheerful grin. “In fact, I should be the one apologizing for completely rejecting Snob in such a harsh and absolute manner,” he said, looking regretfully toward the other man. “I hope you can forgive me for such a callous act, Snob.”

Snob tensed and crossed his arms, suddenly intent on staring out the window on examining the Ontario license plate on the trailer directly in front of him. “Hmph, as if I give a shit about you rejecting me,” he said in a voice that clearly meant he did.

“And you, 90s Kid?” Phelous asked, hoping the teen was as forgiving as his boyfriend.

“Sure, dude,” 90s Kid said with a smile that settled Phelous’s nerves at once. “I get that you Internet dudes make weird jokes and junk, just like in your videos.”

“Um, sure, let’s go with that,” Phelous agreed.

“Plus those Ninja Turtle toys with the demon stars on their heads were totally hardcore! I could never be mad at a dude who sent me those!”

“I should have figured you’d bribe them,” Snob muttered. Phelous pretended not to hear that and instead smiled back at the two once more. 

“I hope you’ve still been enjoying the episodes, 90s Kid.”

“Oh, for sure, dude,” 90s Kid agreed, nodding eagerly in response, “and not just the Bootleg Zones, but the cartoon reviews too! Those Disney rip-offs are like totally funny!”

Phelous winced as the memories of his latest animated reviews flashed through his brain. “I suppose not actually having to sit through them yourself would make them seem funnier…”

90s Kid giggled and pulled out his sketchbook from the backpack resting at his feet. “I totally even came up with the best sequel story for ‘Lion and the King’, dude! You wanna hear it?”

“You…you actually spent time and effort coming up with a sequel to that piece of crap?” Phelous asked in bewilderment. “Why…I mean…no, really, why?”

Dan chuckled and laid an arm around 90s Kid’s shoulder. “It’s actually quite good! You should give it a listen, my low-voiced friend!”

“Yeah, please dude?” 90s Kid begged.

Phelous swallowed thickly and glanced at Snob for help. Snob flashed him an evil grin that made Phelous swallow once again. “You know, I’m feeling a bit tired, so I think I’ll enjoy some classic 70s hits for a while,” he said while sliding the earbuds of his iPod into place. “Sorry, 90s Kid, I’m just not up for it this time, but I’m sure Phel, who I know got a full nine hours of sleep last night, will be able listen to every word you have to say.” 

“Okay, then I’ll totally start!” 90s Kid flipped eagerly through the pages before finding one showing a panther cub, a lion cub, and several unidentifiable creatures. “So like, remember how the diamonds were totally supposed to be important in the first movie? I was like, maybe they’re important cuz you can turn them into guns! So then I was all, but why would jungle animals need guns, and then it hit me-alien invasion! Of course, they need to fight the aliens, so Mew Mew and his mom lead the Gorilla army with the diamond guns, but the aliens are too powerful! And then, Robin and the other animals get captured, and there’s explosions everywhere! So what does Mew Mew do-he totally summons Bloodgun, the most awesome superhero ever! See, I even drew him in a new uniform with more pouches to hold all the diamond guns!”

While 90s Kid continued to explain his increasingly more convoluted plot to Phelous, Phelous’s eye began to twitch, his teeth clenched together, and his knuckles soon grew white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly; and Snob observed every moment of his boyfriend’s torture with glee.

\-----

Ninja glanced out the back window and frowned slightly.

*Linkara, does it seem as if the car containing 90s Kid, Dan, and your friends is weaving somewhat erratically?*

Linkara looked back as well. “Huh, that’s strange. Phelous is usually the better driver of the two so I don’t know what’s going on back there.”

*I will be certain to keep a close watch on them in case they are in need of assistance* Ninja promised. 

\-----

“And then Batman shoots a grappling hook through the boss alien’s head and totally saves the day! The end!”

“Oh thank God, it’s over,” Phelous mumbled, unclenching his teeth at last and bringing one stiff hand up to massage his now rather sore jaw.

Snob yawned and pocketed his music once he realized Phelous was no longer tense, and sat up to stretch his arms out over his head. “Shit, it feels like we’ve been driving all day. I wish we’d get there already…actually no I don’t, because then I’ll have to sit on the fucking beach with everyone,” he said with a sigh.

Dan leaned up near Snob’s headrest and gave him a toothy grin. “Don’t worry, Snob. If you do decide to join us on the beach, I’ll be sure to help your delicate skin get some much-needed sun, not to mention some much-needed protection from it as well!” 

“What did I say about not leaning forward to talk to me?!”

“Don’t worry, dude,” 90s Kid murmured into Dan’s ear after he’d leaned back again. “You can rub lotion on my skin all you want.” 90s Kid punctuated this statement with a rather seductive look which caused Dan’s eyebrows to rise slightly. 90s Kid was not usually so forward with him in front of other people and he couldn’t help glancing forward to see if either of their car-mates had heard him. 

“K-Kid, what are you-”

90s Kid laughed and wrapped his arm around Dan, pulling him close. “What, are you worried about those dudes?” he asked, shrugging his shoulder toward the front of the car. “I know they’re not listening to us anymore, not after that story I told. I totally bought us some alone time, Dan and now I could say all sorts of junk to you and they wouldn’t pay attention. I could say how much I love kissing your super soft lips,” he murmured quietly. “Or how much I love running my fingers through your hair and down your chest and sides…I’m not even afraid to say that I totally can’t wait until we’re alone together tonight.” To emphasize how unafraid he was, 90s Kid quickly darted out his tongue and ran it along the shell of Dan’s ear. 

“Ahhh!” 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

The two jumped in a very guilty manner, expecting to be scolded by the grumpy man, before realizing that Snob was directing his ire toward Phelous. “Stopping for some food,” Phelous said as he pulled into the parking lot of a fast food chicken joint. “After what I just went through, I deserve it. Besides, I’m starving. How about you guys?” 

“Chicken sounds totally rad!” 90s Kid agreed as he and Dan jumped out of the car. 

Snob climbed out as well, though he didn’t seem as enthusiastic as the others. “If you stop now we’re going to fucking lose sight of the other car and then we’ll never get to this damn beach house.” 

“Huh, I thought you didn’t want to go?” Phelous asked, expression playful. 

Snob narrowed his eyes. “I don’t, but if I had a choice between being stuck in a shack that smelled like fish guts and spending an afternoon with Dan and his boyfriend, I’d choose fish guts every time.” 

“Don’t worry about getting lost, Snob, I have this handy list of directions that Linksano sent me,” Dan said, fishing the piece of paper from his pocket. 

Phelous smiled. “Great, now we don’t have to worry at all.” 

Snob groaned and shoved his fingers up under his glasses to rub his eyes. “This vacation already fucking sucks.”

\-----

Harvey breathed a sigh of relief when he finally stepped through the door of the beach house he had rented, a smile spreading over his face. “Wow, it’s even more beautiful than I remember. Well, I guess that’s not such an impressive feat since I was last here when I was still a tyke, and since this isn’t actually the same building I was in last time, but I think you get my point.” 

“Yes, I’m sure it’s lovely. Now will you move your posterior so I can get in?” Linksano barked grumpily from behind him. “I need to find a lavatory post-haste!”

“Oh, well, pardon me!” Harvey stepped out of the way with an elaborate flourish and swept his arm towards a small hallway, which Linksano marched down without further ado. 

Linkara stepped in and set his luggage down by the front door before he slipped an arm around Harvey’s waist. “Harvey, this place is gorgeous. Thanks for convincing us to take a vacation here, we definitely needed one.” 

Harvey smiled and squeezed Linkara’s waist in turn. “Well, I had to find some way to match up to that cabin you found us for the holidays a few years back, and I figured this would be the perfect spot.” 

*It does seem to have all the comforts one would need* Ninja remarked, inspecting the kitchen with a pleased eye before turning to gaze out the window. *The view is breathtaking. I cannot wait to go out for a run in the sunlight.* 

“I don’t know how he manages with all that black on him,” Harvey murmured to Linkara. 

*I heard that, Finevoice.* Ninja held up behind him as he snapped a picture of the view on his phone and pressed buttons at a rapid speed.

 _This looks like it’s going to be so much fun!_ Boffo honked cheerfully as Linksano returned with a perplexed expression. The scientist quickly marched up the stairs, causing Boffo to laugh. _It seems that Linksano is excited to be here as well! I can’t wait to see what kind of rooms they have upstairs-_

“No!” A sudden cry from upstairs got their attention, all heads looking upwards. “No, no, no! There must be some mistake! This can’t be happening!” 

“What’s up, Doc?” Harvey asked, wondering what Linksano had to complain about this time. 

“I have done a complete search of this building and found that there is only one bathroom!” Linksano called down to them from the stair railing. “I specifically requested that Finevoice and Linkara find a beach house with at least TWO bathrooms, so that we can have a vacation from having to share just the one between six individuals, but no! There is only one, just as there was only one at the cabin several years ago as well! Are we cursed to forever share only one bathroom? Someone tell me! Years will pass, the world will change, and we will _always_ be sharing a bathroom! Winds will shift, oceans will drain, mountains will erode, and we will STILL only have one bathroom!” Linksano ranted before finally pausing to catch his breath.

Harvey stared at him for a moment before he lit up a cigarette and turned to Linkara. “Isn’t Junior supposed to be here by now?”

Linkara frowned and moved to glance out the window. “Yeah, I thought Phelous was right behind us but I don’t remember seeing him for a while now that I think about it. I wonder where they are.”

The team only had to wonder for another ten minutes before Phelous’s car drove into place beside Harvey’s and the remaining four men stepped out into the sunlight. “Duuuudes, we totally made it!” 90s Kid cried, waving excitedly at the team. 

“Good to see you in one piece, Junior.” Harvey joked as he and Linkara walked outside to greet them. 

“We were worried that Snob might have commandeered the car and headed back home,” Linkara replied, which Snob chuckled at in an obviously fake manner before giving him the finger. 

“Nah, Snob wouldn’t ruin our vacation before it even started,” Dan said, clapping Snob on the back.

“Don’t touch me!” Snob snapped as he pulled out another cigarette. 

“We actually stopped to get chicken,” Dan went on to explain while 90s Kid held up a half-empty bucket. 

“We brought extra for you dudes, so eat up!” 

“Thanks!” Linkara said, eagerly reaching in for a piece. 

“We were planning to buy even more but we, uh, ended up having to leave the establishment in a bit of a hurry,” Dan said, his face suddenly tinting pink as his lips twitched. 

“Why’s that?” Harvey asked while munching on a wing. 

Dan giggled a bit and glanced to Snob and Phelous. “Um, well, you see...” 

“Let’s just say that not many restaurants are thrilled when you pull a guy into the men’s room, shove him against the wall, and fuck his brains out.” Snob finished, looking extraordinarily proud of himself.

“Eh, their chicken wasn’t even that good anyway.” Phelous said, looking satisfied as well. 

Linkara scowled. “Damn it, do you two always have to pull this crap? I don’t care what you do on your own time, but you had 90s Kid with you, and you couldn’t exercise just a little self-control?” 

90s Kid frowned slightly before he shrugged. “I don’t care, Linkara. I know what these dudes are like, so it’s cool.” 

“I’m just glad you’re here now, where I can keep an eye on you,” Linkara said, looking disappointedly at Phelous and Snob. 

Snob smirked at him. “Oh, you wanna watch? That’ll cost you.” 

Linkara blushed and scowled again. “Just get inside the house and pick out your damn bedroom already.”

“I don’t see why, we’re probably not gonna get much use out of it,” Snob continued to snark, obviously pleased by the rise he was getting out of Linkara, before Phelous grabbed him by the arm and pulled him upstairs. 

The rest followed suit, taking their luggage with them, and they all started claiming bedrooms. “The master bedroom is for me and the Kid!” Harvey called out ahead of them. “The rest of the rooms are up for grabs though, so you kids can fight amongst yourselves.”

 _There’s no need to fight, there’s plenty of rooms for everyone,_ Boffo honked gently, playing the peacemaker as always. _Linksano and I can take this one, and you’ll be bunking with us again, right Ninja?_ Boffo turned to him hopefully and Ninja nodded, smiling pleasantly at Boffo. 

*Provided I am not in the way now that you and Linksano have grown closer since our last vacation.* 

Boffo blushed and shook his head. _Of course not, you’re always welcome to stay with us._

“Indeed! Ninja is quite the perfect roommate,” Linksano chimed in, which surprised Ninja a bit. “You’re quiet, clean and are often unseen. What’s not to love?” 

Ninja rolled his eyes, turning his gaze to his phone once again. *Always a pleasure, Doctor.* 

“We call the room next to Snob’s!” Dan yelled happily, which caused Snob to groan and slam his door. 

“Hang on, let me check that,” Linkara called, heading over to where Dan was standing. 

“What? You said we could pick the room we wanted and nobody else wants it,” 90s Kid protested, crossing his arms. 

“I just wanna make sure there are two beds in here,” Linkara replied, barely listening to 90s Kid. “If there aren’t, I’ll have to get the emergency cot from the closet and I’d like to have that set up before it gets dark.”

90s Kid blushed and hastily held up the sleeping bag he had lugged in with them. “Y-you don’t have to worry about that, Linkara. I brought this, l-like I always do when I stay at Dan’s place.” 90s Kid’s blush deepened as he heard a bit of snickering from the other occupants of the house so Dan patted his shoulder soothingly, though he remained quiet as usual. He never wanted to see 90s Kid upset, so he allowed him to take the lead in how to handle such a situation once again. 

Fortunately Linkara returned with a smile and without a trace of suspicion on his face. “Okay, two beds, so no problems here. It was still a smart idea for you to bring that as back up, 90s Kid. I’m sure you and Dan will have a lot of fun slumber parties this week.” Linkara set off for his own bedroom then, not noticing how embarrassed 90s Kid now looked.

“It’s okay, Kid,” Dan murmured, taking his hand and gently squeezing it.

“I hate that he thinks we, like, have slumber parties like babies,” 90s Kid muttered, squeezing back rather harshly. “I’m an adult now, but Linkara totally doesn’t think that.” 

“I know it’s frustrating, but this is probably for the best,” Dan continued, rubbing his thumb soothingly along the back of 90s Kid’s hand. “What would he say if he really knew what was going on?” 

“Probably something about remembering that these walls ain’t soundproof like they are back home,” Harvey happily chimed in, causing both of them to jump a foot into the air. 

“H-Harvey dude!” 90s Kid blurted out nervously. “How long were you, um, here?” 

Harvey chuckled and took a drag off his cigarette. “Oh, I’m always hanging around. You really gotta watch out for me, Junior,” he said with a wink. “But I don’t like to overstay my welcome, so I’ll be heading off to get a lay of the land now. You kids have fun now...but not too much fun,” he added, his smile teasing, before he walked away. 

90s Kid waited until he was gone before he yanked Dan into their bedroom and closed the door behind him. “You were right,” he whispered to Dan, “It’s better if Linkara never knows about us.” Dan nodded and put a hand to his chest, hoping his heart would soon return to its normal rhythm.

\-----

Everyone spent the rest of the day in the beach house, just unpacking and making themselves comfortable, before Harvey suggested that they head out to the beach for a bonfire at twilight. 

“Say, that’s a swell flame you’ve got going on,” Harvey complimented, taking note of Ninja’s conflagration, which rested inside a stone circle and feasted on dry bits of driftwood, and which roared at a comfortable distance from their beach blankets. 

*Thanks to my survival instincts, I know how to prepare a fire in any type of earth, so this was no trouble at all* Ninja replied, snapping another picture. 

_But of course, we can’t have a bonfire without the essentials!_ Boffo honked, presenting the team with toasting sticks, a plate of hot dogs, and a big bag of marshmallows. _I also brought mustard, ketchup, and relish for the meat, and chocolate bars and graham crackers so we can make s’mores!_

“I thought being prepared was your job, Ninja?” Linkara joked to dancer, who chuckled without looking up from his phone. They all eagerly started sliding hotdogs and marshmallows onto sticks and roasting them, some sticks holding three or four items at a time. ”The fire really makes for a beautiful sunset,” Linkara remarked, looking at the various colors streaked across the sky. 

They all nodded in agreement, save Phelous, who was heading back a few steps to where Snob was leaning against the side of the house. “Aren’t you hungry?” he asked, looking at his boyfriend curiously. 

“I figured I’d wait until the others were done,” Snob said with a shrug. “They’d probably prefer it that way.” 

Phelous frowned. “You know that’s not true.” 

Snob snorted and scratched at his leg. “Do I?” 

Phelous rolled his eyes and grabbed Snob’s hand, pulling him down the beach. Snob continued to grumble under his breath until he was handed a stick by Boffo and presented with the array of food he had. “Oh, uh, thanks,” Snob said, tentatively taking a hot dog. 

“Hey, come sit over here,” Linkara called out to him with a smile. “Harvey brought an extra blanket and you probably don’t want sand all over your suit, right?” 

“I guess not.” 

“Whoa, you better move the relish, dude. Snob totally hates pickles,” 90s Kid informed them. 

Snob blinked in surprise. “I didn’t think you remembered that. Um, but that’s okay, I don’t really mind-” 

*It’s no trouble at all* Ninja said before moving the platter away from the blanket. 

“Thanks.” Snob shot Phelous a look to say nothing before they both joined Linkara and Harvey and began toasting. 

“Uh oh, looks like we got a burnt one,” Dan noted as Linksano’s marshmallow caught fire. 

“Nonsense. I did that on purpose,” the scientist replied before slowly blowing the flame out. 

“Ewww, you like burnt marshmallows?” 90s Kid said, sticking his tongue out in disgust. 

“You don’t know what you’re missing. Burnt marshmallows are always the most delicious.” Linksano took a bite out of his blackened treat and rolled his eyes at 90s Kid’s gagging noises.

Dan chuckled and quickly handed the box of chocolate bars to his boyfriend. “Let’s make s’mores, sweetie.” 

“For sure!” 90s Kid eagerly ripped open a bar and began breaking it into pieces. “I’m making mine a totally extreme s’more – instead of crackers and chocolate, I’m using chocolate and chocolate!”

From across the fire, Linkara frowned. “Don’t eat too much sugar, 90s Kid, or you’ll be up all night!” 

“Aw, come on, Kid, lighten up,” Harvey said as he took a bite of his hot dog. “Junior’s gonna be up all night from excitement anyway. I think we can let his sugar habit slide a little this time.”

Linkara rolled his eyes before scooching closer to Harvey so the singer could wrap his arm around his shoulder. “Fine, I’ll shut up for now, but if he’s bouncing off the walls tonight then you’re taking care of him.” 

“Yes, dear.” 

A cool breeze from the water washed over the beach-goers just then, causing everyone to move closer to the person they were sitting next to for warmth. Everyone aside from Ninja, that is, since he was wearing so many layers that he didn’t even need to think about desiring the body heat of another. However, as the ninja looked around the campfire and noticed how every other person was paired off perfectly, a small part of him did start to desire it. 

He laid his stick down and quickly pulled out his phone to send another text. *Having a great time tonight around the fire. Wish you could be here to share it.* Ninja pocketed his phone once the message was sent and he finished his dinner before he stood up and bowed to the team. *It is growing late so I think I shall turn in now.* 

“Dude, it’s still early!” 90s Kid protested. “You should totally stay and hang with us more!” 

Ninja eyed how Dan was practically sitting in 90s Kid’s lap and smiled appreciatively before shaking his head. *That’s okay. I think I’d prefer to rest now so that I can be ready to enjoy all the activities we have planned for tomorrow. Boffo, Linksano, I’ll see you later. Good night.* With that, Ninja began his slow trek up the beach and back toward the house. Along the way, he checked his phone three times, but Ted would not respond for the rest of the evening.

After Ninja had gone, the rest of the evening went smoothly, with the group eating their fill of savory and sweet foods until they started yawning and the fire was doused. They made their way back up to the beach house, drew straws over shower order to get the sand off of their skin, and finally retired to their beds.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Harvey yawned and stirred just after sunrise, as the rays of warm light were peeking through his window, and a cool lake breeze wafted in through lace curtains. He’d made sure to find a beach house with a gorgeous master bedroom for him and Linkara, and the view on the balcony outside of their French doors was like paradise.

Harvey craned his neck to get a look at the clock. It was six-thirty in the morning, and while he normally made it a point to sleep in during vacations, this morning the sights and sounds and scents coming from outside his window were drawing him near. He pressed a gentle kiss to Linkara’s forehead and quietly wiggled out of his arms, slipping his robe over his shoulders. There was no need to wake Linkara yet, since his busy schedule caused him to need all the rest he could get.

Harvey opened up the doors and stepped out onto the balcony, leaning against the railing to admire the sunrise and watching as the lake sparkled beneath it. He soon found himself craving a better look at it, though, so he took a quick shower, dressed in his bathing suit with a stylish jacket over top, and walked out of the house and onto the sand, heading near the water.

Harvey smiled as he watched the sunlight dance atop the still lake waters, making it seem like thousands of diamonds rested atop each crest. He took a leisurely stroll down the empty beach, enjoying the peace while it lasted since soon the expanse of sand would be littered with people, before he reached the beginning of the wooded area beside the water. 

“I haven’t been for a nature stroll in a long time,” Harvey mused as he pushed aside a few tree branches and began to walk along one of the thin dirt paths which circled the lake. He enjoyed listening to the morning birds chirp and watching as dragonflies landed lightly atop the cat o’ nine tails, grateful that it hadn’t started to heat up enough to make him uncomfortably warm. After a little while, Harvey came across an area where the woods receded into a very small patch of sand that wouldn’t be comfortable for more than two people max to lie upon. 

Feeling a bit tired, Harvey settled down in the sand for a sip from his water bottle and a short rest. “Boy, I can’t even see the regular beach from here,” he murmured, craning his neck as far as he could. “Which means...nobody on that beach could see me either.” Harvey chuckled as a wicked idea crossed his mind. He quickly slid off his jacket and hat and then, after making sure he didn’t see anyone around, he slid off his trunks as well. Harvey balled his clothes up into an approximation of a pillow and settled them on the sand before resting his head upon the pile of cloth. He then stretched his body out, soaking up the sun’s rays with every inch of his skin, and set his hat on a nearby rock before sighing happily. “Now this is the life.”

Harvey relaxed in his comfortable patch of heaven for a short time before he started to hear the sounds of someone walking along the path he had taken. Harvey felt a small start of panic within him. “Hello? Anybody there?” he called out, his hand on the ball of clothes just in case he needed them in a hurry. 

“Harvey?” A familiar voice called back. “Is that you? I woke up and you weren’t there, but I saw the trail of footprints coming from our house, so I followed them to see if you’d come this way.” 

Harvey smiled and relaxed again, resting his hands behind his head lazily. “Mornin’, Kid. I wasn’t expecting you to figure out my little hiding spot, but I know you got a head for deducin’ even the smallest of mysteries.”

Linkara chuckled as he made his way through the woods, close enough to hear Harvey but not see him quite yet. “Thanks, Harvey. Though it was a nasty trick you pulled, waking up early and heading out without even leaving a note. I was in the mood to snuggle and – oh my God what are you doing why are you naked?!” Linkara’s face went bright red when he finally took sight of the stretched-out, totally exposed singer.

Harvey couldn’t help laughing at Linkara’s reaction, since he always looked so damn cute when he was flustered. “What? I’m just doing a little sunbathing,” he casually replied, watching with amusement as this seemed to get Linkara even more riled up.

“Harvey, this is a family vacation spot! There is no nude sunbathing allowed on the beach or anywhere around this lake!” Linkara cried, trying his hardest not to let his eyes wander all over the older man’s body. He could feel a small flash of excitement pass through him, but he refused to let it affect him now when there was a good chance of Harvey getting them all kicked out of their vacation house. 

“Aw, c’mon, Kid, ease up,” Harvey said, shifting a little on the sand so he could spread his legs wider. “No one’s gonna stumble onto my spot, ‘specially not so early in the morning.” 

“I did,” Linkara cried, now lifting his hand up to block his view of Harvey’s body from the neck down. 

“That’s because you’re always interested in where I’m going,” Harvey teased. 

“That is not the point,” Linkara cried, doing his best to make his expression look angry. “You need to put those swim trunks back on right now before anyone else sees you!” 

“Hmm, interesting idea, Kid,” Harvey said, scratching his chin as if pondering this in some depth. “Here’s my counter-offer: you slide those swimming trunks off and let that cute little rump of yours get some color in it.” Harvey laughed again as Linkara bristled once more. 

“The color of my buttocks is not up for discussion right now! I am not playing around here, Harvey, as your team leader and commander I am ordering you to get dressed!” 

“All right, fine,” Harvey conceded, not wanting the other man to get any more worked up than he already was. He stood up and slid the swimsuit back into place before turning to Linkara. “Happy now, Kid? I wouldn’t want to upset you on our relaxing vacation together.”

Linkara smiled and lowered his hand in relief. “Very. Sorry to spoil your fun, Harvey, but I really don’t want to have our vacation ruined before it can even start.” He leaned in to kiss Harvey’s cheek and Harvey couldn’t help but smile. “If you insist upon being naked, you can always use our room.”

“I suppose I can settle for that,” Harvey said with a wink. “Maybe if I strut around enough for you, you’ll learn to loosen up a little, Kid.”

Linkara let that pass without comment and changed the subject. “Now, I was thinking since I’m already up that I should head into town to buy supplies, since we’re gonna need to put some food in this place. I can’t count on Boffo to magically produce hot dogs all the time.” 

Harvey laughed and put his jacket on. “Mind if I tag along, Kid?” 

“Not at all! It’s an unfamiliar place, so I could probably use your help. Plus you’d know what might be tasty to make near the seaside.” 

“Oh, you got that right, Kid. We’ve definitely gotta find a place with a good fish market.” The two of them joined hands and walked out of the woods and onto the beach, heading back to the house to get their grocery bags, when they spied Ninja exercising near the water. His shirt was off and he was doing sit-ups, his cards laid beside him on the beach with text already on them. 

*Good morning.* 

“Morning, Ninja,” Linkara greeted, nodding at him. “I can see being on vacation hasn’t caused you to slow down any.” 

*A proper exercise regimen should always be held regardless of vacations, Linkara. It is almost a pleasure to do so in the morning sun atop the sand.* 

“You said it,” Harvey complimented, nodding in approval.

*Oh, by the way, Finevoice, I hope you remembered to pack sunscreen* Ninja remarked, not ceasing his exercise. *One must always take the proper precautions to prevent burning, especially in shall we say…sensitive areas.* 

Harvey spluttered and blushed as he looked sharply at Ninja. “Wha-buh-how did you know that?!” 

Ninja effortlessly switched to push-ups so they couldn’t tell how he was silently giggling. *Nobody is ever truly alone when I’m around, Finevoice.* 

Harvey noticed that Linkara was struggling to hold back laughter as well, so he yanked him towards the house, desiring to get away from the beach, and Ninja’s eavesdropping, for a good, long while.

\-----

_‘Good morning! I hope you slept well! I certainly did, since a day of driving always knocks me out. Today I’m going horseback riding with the kids before my brother is taking us all to a concert. I hope your day is fun too! Miss you, Ninja! Xoxo Ted’_

Ninja was very pleased to finally have received a response from Ted and he quickly sent back a message of his own telling him all about his plans for the day. After his exercises he would scout out the forest, then pop into town to check out was going on, and then he would relax on the beach until dinnertime. 

_“I hope Ted remembers to apply my balm before he goes to bed tonight. If he doesn’t he will be terribly sore tomorrow thanks to those horses,”_ Ninja thought as he debated on whether to send this reminder to the other man or not. Unable to stop himself, Ninja quickly sent him his thoughts before pushing his phone back into his pocket. He’d never be able to enjoy this vacation if he spent all his time worrying over Ted, so he instead set off to investigate the woods.

They were very lush and filled with an abundance of plants and animals, none too dangerous thankfully, so Ninja did not have to fear for the safety of his companions if they should decide to take a stroll. During his investigation, he stumbled upon many pretty flowers and birds, which he snapped photos of to send to Ted.

 _‘This one reminds me of you’_ was the caption he put beside a butterfly with bright red wings which seemed to fly in a slightly crooked manner.

Ninja also came across a small clearing filled with fragrant grass and enough shade to protect you from the sun. _“This would be the perfect spot for Ted and I to train,”_ Ninja thought, before he remembered the obvious. _“Oh, right. But that’s okay, because no place is better than our park anyway.”_

Ninja lifted his phone then, wondering if Ted had responded to his advice or his photos yet. 

“Not yet. He must be busy with the kids. Or sleeping. Well, now to investigate the town.”

Ninja was quickly charmed by the small, seaside metropolis. Every morning a small outdoor market sold fresh fruits, vegetables, and homemade goods, and Ninja perused the stalls eagerly.

*These carrots look so fresh, and this corn, and those onions! I’ll take them all! Here, Ted, will you hold…* Ninja trailed off when he again remembered the obvious, and he hurriedly pushed his sign down so he could pay for his items. A few stalls down, Ninja eagerly eyed a display of jellies before pulling out his phone to snap a picture.

_‘Help me decide – should I pick peach or blackberry?’_

This time Ninja expected a quick response, so he found himself growing annoyed when it took almost fifteen minutes for Ted to simply text back _‘peach’_ and nothing more.

That was it? Was Ted really so busy that he could only muster enough time to give Ninja one word responses to his questions? If Ted were here in person, he would never be so curt…

Ninja sighed and shook his head. That was a stupid train of thought to follow, so he cleared his mind, paid for his peach jelly, and headed down the sidewalk to a stall that wouldn’t annoy him.

Once he was done with his shopping for good, Ninja roamed through the rest of the town, admiring the old, quaint buildings and the friendly tourists walking around peacefully, until he felt satisfied in its security. He also felt a rumbling in his stomach which had him look around for the best place to have lunch.

His eyes landed on one small café bearing a sign which read: “In celebration of our son’s marriage, couples eat at half-price all week!”

*How delightful! We should offer our congratulations while enjoying our meal…* Ninja lowered his card when he realized he was pointing it at nobody and felt his mood start to sink. Perhaps he wasn’t as hungry as he’d first thought. He turned and began his trek back toward the beach house, all the while trying not to notice how a large number of hand-holding duos were walking past him.

\-----

Later that afternoon, the team had found several ways to enjoy themselves on the beach. Dan and 90s Kid had joined a group of kids to play volleyball, Linkara and Ninja were sunbathing, and even Snob was lying out under an umbrella without complaining, although this might have been because Phelous was giving him a massage and he was fighting the urge to fall asleep. 

Ninja couldn’t help glancing at them every so often, trying to smother the unpleasant feeling that was trying to rise up inside him. After the fourth glance he shot them, he grabbed his phone and checked to see if he had any new messages, all the while knowing that he wouldn’t. 

Unfortunately, everyone’s peace was suddenly disturbed by a beeping sound appearing very close to their ears. “What the hell is that?” Linkara asked, sitting up to search for the noise. 

“Sorry to disturb you, Kid,” Harvey said with chuckle. In his hands he held what appeared to be an old metal detector which proved to be the source of the beeping sounds. 

Linkara stared at the device blankly. “Harvey, please don’t tell me you actually spent money on that piece of crap.” 

“Not that much, Kid.” Harvey replied, causing Linkara to sigh and shake his head.

“Why am I even surprised anymore? Wherever we are, you’ll always find a way to waste money.” 

Harvey’s lips formed a pout before he patted the handle of the detector. “Come on, Kid, don’t be like that. This beauty may be a little mature, but that don’t mean she’s a hunk of junk. She can still find coins as good as the rest of ‘em.” 

“I’d be shocked if you found even a tenth of the money you spent renting that thing,” Linkara muttered, earning a silent chuckle from Ninja. 

Harvey’s expression suddenly grew determined. “Is that what you really think, Kid? Well then, I have a little proposition for you.” 

“Oh yeah?” Linkara asked, looking amused. “And what’s that?” 

Harvey gestured for Linkara to meet him in private and the two moved away from the others, stopping beside the shower room. “I would like to make a wager with you,” Harvey began when they were alone. “I bet that I can use my trusty detector for the whole week we’re here and find not only enough money to cover the cost of this thing, but enough to make a profit, even if it’s only of five cents.”

Linkara laughed instantly. “There’s no chance of that happening, Harvey,” he said once he could speak again. “You’d be insane to make a bet like that.” 

“So then, you’ll have every incentive to take me up on it, right Kid?” Harvey wondered, his expression not wavering a bit. 

Linkara looked at him and chuckled once again before nodding. “Alright, fine, I’ll take this bet...if you promise me that upon losing, you will not make any purchases for the next three months without asking me for permission first.”

Harvey’s eye twitched and he clenched his teeth together for a moment before his expression relaxed once more. “That’s fine; I can live with that if I lose. But when I win, Kid...you’re gonna join me in a round of sunbathing before we leave this place. And you’re not gonna be bringing your swim trunks that time.”

Linkara’s mouth fell open at the audacity of Harvey’s request, and he turned his head to make sure they hadn’t been overheard. Once he felt certain that no black-clad security officer was listening in on their conversation, his cheeks went red and he nodded begrudgingly. “Fine, but only because I know I’m going to win.” 

Harvey chuckled to himself and winked at Linkara happily. “Well in that case, I’d better get searching. Catch ya later, Kid.” While Harvey set off with his metal detector, whistling merrily as he waited for it to beep, Linkara took a moment to compose himself before rejoining the others.

Off in the distance, Boffo was happily making his way onto the beach, wearing a pair of hot pink swimming trunks and holding a plastic shovel and pail. _Sorry we’re late, everybody!_

Ninja gave up on trying to relax, because who could relax on such a noisy and disruptive place as a beach anyway, and stood up to greet Boffo, nodding in approval at his attire. *It has been a long time since you’ve been swimming, has it not?*

Boffo nodded. _Too long! I’m so excited to dive into the water! But I need to get my sunscreen on first. Can you help me, Ninja?_

*By all means, Boffo.* Boffo sighed happily as Ninja began rubbing sunscreen on his back and shoulders, and Ninja began to notice that they were garnering looks from the other beach patrons. This wasn’t any surprise, seeing as Boffo and Ninja were both in great shape and often received attention when they exercised shirtless in the park on nice days. Normally Ninja loved the looks and appreciative whistles he received when he showed off his physique, but for some reason he found it unsatisfying on this day. He glanced down at his still message-less phone, sighed, and tried to finish applying lotion to Boffo’s hard-to-reach spots as quickly as he could. *Finished.* 

Boffo turned around and smiled at Ninja. _Thank you so much. You don’t know how much I appreciate that._

*Think nothing of it* Ninja said, brushing his actions off. *I’m actually surprised that Linksano isn’t around to do this for you.*

 _He said he needed more time to get ready and insisted I go ahead._ Boffo explained before glancing back toward the beach house. _I hope he arrives here soon. I’d hate for him to miss out on the fun._

Ninja squinted a little and pointed out a figure stumbling down the beach with a load of supplies in his arms. *I’m not sure Linksano’s idea of fun matches yours, Boffo.* 

Boffo frowned when he caught site of Linksano before hurrying over to help his boyfriend lest he topple over. _Oscar, are you okay? Let me help you._

“Wh-oh, Boffo, it’s you,” Linksano said when the stack of books and beach umbrella were taken from his arms. “Thank you, my dear. Being able to see clearly once again is certainly a relief.” 

_Oscar, what is all this?_ Boffo wondered as they continued to walk down the beach. _I didn’t realize you had brought so many things with you for this trip._

“You know I like to be prepared, Boffo,” Linksano said before stopping, bending down, and examining the sand for a few moments. “Yes, this spot looks acceptable.” Linksano stood back up and took the umbrella from Boffo, quickly opening it and setting it into the ground, before he placed a chaise lounge and a small round table underneath it. 

“I’ll be taking these as well, Boffo.” Linksano set the stack of books on the table and sighed, wiping a large amount of sweat from his brow. “It’s quite a bit hotter here than I expected,” he muttered as he reached into a coat pocket and pulled out a water bottle to drink from.

Boffo’s frown deepened when he noticed just how sweaty Linksano was, not to mention how flushed his face seemed. _Oscar, you look terribly hot._ Boffo’s eyes traveled over the scientist’s attire. _Don’t you think you should take off your coat and gloves now that you’ve set your things up?_

Linksano lowered the water bottle and tensed up, his expression growing flustered. “W-what are you talking about, Boffo? I-I’m perfectly comfortable as I am! Now that I’ve stopped walking, I can calmly sit here and read my books, and I’m sure my body will cool down.” 

_At least come for a swim with me first._ Boffo said, flashing Linksano a hopeful smile. _I bet a dip in this lake would do wonders for helping you cool down._

Instead of smiling in return, Linksano pulled his coat more tightly around himself and quickly flopped down into his chair. “No thank you, Boffo. I appreciate the offer but I am not particularly fond of swimming. I will be just fine here, so why don’t you go ahead and have fun.”

Boffo sighed, but knew pushing Linksano would not do any good for either of them, so he nodded reluctantly. _Alright, Oscar. I will see you later then._

Ninja seemed to notice how disappointed Boffo seemed, so he patted his friend’s shoulder to bolster his spirits. *I am not too busy to have fun, Boffo. I will join you in a swim.* 

Boffo shot a grateful smile to Ninja. _Thank you, Ninja. I knew I could count on you._

Ninja was surprised to see Boffo reach up and remove his nose and wig, setting them aside in his nearby beach bag, allowing his long, silky hair to tumble down. *You do not normally forgo your costume, Boffo.* 

_Well, it’s vacation, and there aren’t any kids around here right now, so I thought I’d cool off and relax._ Ninja couldn’t help smiling, looking with slight envy at Boffo’s majestic locks, before he jogged into the water with the clown.

Ninja and Boffo both sighed in relief as the cool water touched their warm skin. At last Ninja felt as if he could relax, all thanks to his best friend Boffo. It was probably for the best that Linksano hadn’t joined them; Linksano was the type of person who forced you to pay attention to him even when he wasn’t trying to, and if he’d been here Boffo would have been spending all his time attending to him instead of with Ninja. It was better now that they were both alone…

Ninja chest tightened with guilt when he realized that he was actually somewhat happy that Boffo and Linksano weren’t swimming together. Had he really thought it’d be better if Boffo was alone just because he was? But no, that was wrong, because Ninja wasn’t even alone now, he was with his closest friends, wasn’t he? Feeling even more confused and less relaxed than before, Ninja sighed before he pushed those feelings down as best he could, turning his attention instead to Boffo, who was happily jumping into every wave that came their way.

\-----

As the afternoon passed by, Linksano finished two of the books from his stack, and he was reaching for a third when his vision began to blur. “Blasted sunlight,” he murmured, sticking his fingers under his goggles to rub them. “It’s getting into my eyes...”

 _Oscar?_ He flinched when he heard Boffo’s honk and looked up into his concerned face. _You look very hot and sweaty, Oscar. Won’t you please come in the water?_

Linksano reached for his water bottle again, found it empty, and tightened his coat once more. “N-no, I’m...quite alright...” 

_But you don’t look well, and I don’t want you to get dehydrated or have heat stroke._

“I do not wish to s-swim, Boffo...apologies, but it is not an…activity I would like to do at the moment...” 

Boffo frowned, his worry only growing as Linksano stated talking at a slower rate than normal. _Why don’t we pack things up for now, Oscar? We can go back to our room and you can read where it’s air-conditioned and I can get you something cold to drink. Does that sound alright?_ Boffo couldn’t deny that he was a little sad at the prospect of leaving the beach so early, but he couldn’t bear the thought of Linksano growing hot to the point of passing out.

Linksano tried to shake his head but he felt dizzy and had to lean back and close his eyes until the feeling passed. When it had, he noticed the worry in Boffo’s eyes and finally relented. “A-alright, Boffo…you’re quite right. I should not stay out…in this heat for too long…so I shall return to the room.” 

_Thank you, Oscar._ Boffo helped Linksano stand but before the scientist could reach for his books, Boffo scooped him into his arms and began carrying him bridal style. 

“B-Boffo!” Linksano squeaked out, feeling embarrassed but also somewhat thrilled with this development. “P-put me down!”

 _Sorry, Oscar,_ Boffo replied, a hint of a smile on his face. _But I can’t run the risk of you passing out on me. Since I won’t be swimming any more today, I will have to find other methods to entertain myself, and I will definitely need you to be awake for that._

A full-on smile blossomed across Boffo’s face after admitting this, but it quickly fell when he realized Linksano was staring at his chest sadly. “You don’t have to curtail your fun for my sake, Boffo. Just leave me in the room and return here to what you’d rather be doing. You’d be better off without me.” 

_Oscar, I was just kidding,_ Boffo honked quickly. _I am sad to not be swimming anymore, but I’d much rather spend time with you than with the others. I’m never better off if I’m without you, my darling._

Linksano weakly lifted his head to peer at him. “You’re not just...trying to make me feel better?” 

_I want to be with you and I want you to feel better._ Boffo assured him. 

Linksano smiled shyly at Boffo and nuzzled his cheek slightly. “Thank you, Boffo.” 

_Of course, Oscar._ Having reached the house by this point, Linksano insisted upon being allowed to at least walk up the stairs by himself. 

_Alright Oscar._ Boffo relented, before his mischievous smile returned. _Now, as for those plans about cooling you down: I will be up in our room shortly with a bowl of ice cubes, and I insist you shed all of those clothes immediately._

Linksano’s face reddened once again, though not from the heat this time, and he quickly nodded. “As you wish, my dear.” 

\-----

Once 90s Kid and Dan tired themselves out from volleyball, they hurried into the lake to cool off, swimming around and splashing each other playfully for a while. After they’d used up the last of their strength, the two decided to spread out their beach blanket and sit down to take a rest. Dan leaned against 90s Kid as the teen put an arm around him, both catching their breath and admiring the view from where they were. 

“I’m so totally happy you could come on our vacation with us, Dan.” 

“Me too, Kid. It’s like a dream to be here at the beach with you.” 

90s Kid smiled and pecked Dan’s still-wet cheek. “I totally wish I could surf here. Feels like I haven’t been surfing in forever, man.” 

Dan nodded, his gaze getting wistful as he began to reminisce. “I wish you could surf too. I remember when we went to the beach and I got to watch you surf that one time. You looked so brave riding the waves like that, Kid. I could have watched you do that for hours.” 

90s Kid giggled, hugging Dan close. “That trip was so totally awesome, Dan.” 

“It was the best trip of my life, Kid.” Dan murmured, closing his eyes as he thought back to that time, an eternity ago. “I was so happy that I was able to show you how I really feel about you.”

“I was happy about that too,” 90s Kid said, wrapping his arms even tighter around the smaller man. “Back then I was still kind of confused about all this feelings junk but I knew that I really, really liked you. I was also so totally nervous back then.” 

“Nervous?” Dan looked to 90s Kid curiously. “Did you think I wouldn’t end up liking you, Kid?” 

“No, not that,” 90s Kid said, his voice suddenly growing softer and shyer. “Like, remember that night when you...couldn’t find your pajamas? I was, um, totally worried you’d be, like, mad at me or something.”

“Oh.” Dan couldn’t help chuckling then, which earned him a pouty look from 90s Kid. 

“Dude, it’s not funny.” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Dan quickly apologized as he turned around so he could face 90s Kid. “I only laughed because that would never have made me mad, Kid. There’s very little you could do to make me mad. I was honestly so relieved that you were the one making a move because I was terrified that I would be pushing you into something you weren’t ready for.”

90s Kid nodded along with Dan before bending down to softly kiss his neck. “I could totally tell you were scared too, dude,” he mumbled against Dan’s skin, causing the smaller man to shiver with delight. “But I’m totally glad we did what we did, because you make me feel so happy and...and so much better than I ever have before.” 

“Ah, Kid,” Dan moaned softly, feeling touched by his words but also a bit aroused thanks to his actions. “I feel so happy with you too.” 

“And now, neither of us feel scared,” 90s Kid continued, his voice low and husky, “and we can totally do all sorts of stuff. Like this...” Without warning, 90s Kid pinned Dan down onto the blanket and laid on top of him, kissing him fervently and unabashedly, loving the feel of Dan’s warm skin pressed against his own and wishing to feel even more of him. 

Dan kissed back for a while, lost in the sea of desire and love he felt from 90s Kid, until a peal of laughter from ten feet away broke him out of his trance and caused him to pull away. “K-Kid,” he panted, blinking a few times to regain visual clarity since the kisses had been causing stars to dance before his eyes, “I-I love doing this with you, you know...b-but do you really think this is the right time and place? I mean...everyone’s around us.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 90s Kid sighed and rolled off of Dan before jumping to his feet. Dan thought he could see a small bulge in his bathing suit, but the teen jumped back into the water before he could be certain. 

“Good idea,” Dan muttered before quickly following his lead. After another few minutes they were both ready to return to their towels but this time 90s Kid reached for his shirt as well. 

“I’m ready to head back and grab some grub, dude. Wanna come with?” 

“Sure!” The two headed back for the house then, ready to appease one hunger, while another continued to simmer just below the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

Snob yawned as he padded down the stairs of the beach house and into the surprisingly spacious kitchen. He opened the cabinets and then the fridge, studying the contents intently, before he let out a small smile and gathered a few certain ingredients. After mixing up a bowl of delicious looking goo, Snob placed a frying pan on the stove, heated it, and then placed several batter-soaked slices of bread on the inside. Several minutes later, he had a tall stack of French toast on a plate, which he placed on the kitchen table along with two glasses of juice. 

As he expected, Snob soon heard familiar footsteps walking down the stairs as well and he looked up when Phelous entered the kitchen with a grin. “You’re up early. I’m surprised, since I thought I wore you out enough yesterday to sleep til evening.” 

Phelous smirked as he took a seat at the table. “Luckily nothing wakes me up more than my favorite breakfast. Is there any reason in particular you felt like making that for me?” 

Snob scoffed and looked away, focusing on cleaning the mixing bowl. “Who said I made those for you? Maybe I felt like French toast this morning.” 

Phelous laughed, used to this type of response from his boyfriend, and waited for him to sit down at the table with him before he took his first bite. “Mmm, holy shit is this good,” Phelous sighed as he chewed his toast with great delight. 

Snob couldn’t help looking pleased as he also took a bite. “I always was an amazing fucking chef,” he bragged with his mouth full. 

Phelous leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. “I knew coming on this trip would help you relax.” 

Snob frowned slightly, his chewing slowing down a little. “I wouldn’t say that. I’m not any more relaxed here than I would be at home.” 

Phelous rolled his eyes. “Please. When was the last time you ever fell asleep before midnight at home? Or woke up when the sun was barely finished rising? Just admit it, Snob; this place is doing you some good.”

Snob’s frown deepened and he looked down into his mug of coffee intently. “Anything would be better than staying at home and watching _The Lonely Lady_. How many fucking versions of _Showgirls_ can there be?”

“You’re changing the subject.” Phelous reached for Snob’s hand and held it gently, which caused Snob’s gaze to turn towards their hands, though less sour this time. 

“If you wanted me to relax, why didn’t you get reservations at a spa instead of volunteering for this?” Snob muttered.

“What, my massages aren’t good enough for you now?” Phelous teased.

“It’s the opposite, really.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Snob lowered his voice even further then. “It’s just…maybe next time you shouldn’t be so damn quick to volunteer for shit with them. They’re like this weird, fucking Walton-type family and we’re just interloping fuck-ups they’d be better off without.”

“Snob,” Phelous murmured softly, standing now so he could move behind Snob’s chair and rest his hands on his shoulders. “I know you think I volunteered but Linkara did actually call and invite us to come with them. You know he wouldn’t have done that if they didn’t really want us here.” Snob said nothing and continued to drink so Phelous squeezed his shoulders and bent down to whisper into his ear. “Even though you’re a pain in the ass, no one thinks you’re a fuck-up, and they are all actually glad you’re here. Despite your best efforts you have managed to accumulate some friends in your life.” 

Snob tilted his head back, looking up at Phelous with a vulnerable expression as if he desperately wanted this to be true but still didn’t completely believe it. “Yeah?” 

“Yes,” Phelous assured him before he bent down to hug Snob, nuzzling his cheek softly. 

“Good morning!” Dan chirped as he and 90s Kid suddenly entered the kitchen. “We awoke to a delicious aroma filling our room so we just had to discover who had made the scrumptious dish-oh my.” Dan blushed at once and smiled giddily when he noticed the position Snob and Phelous were in. “I’m so sorry we interrupted.” 

“You fucking saw nothing,” Snob warned as he pushed Phelous away and sat up straight, trying once more to look angry despite how flushed his face was. 

“O-of course, Snob, nothing,” Dan agreed, although his smile indicated that he would not be forgetting this for quite some time.

“Duuuuuuude, this French toast looks totally awesome!” 90s Kid cried as he suddenly spotted the plate and reached for a few pieces. “This must be what woke us up, Dan!”

“It’s no wonder, it has the same effect on me at home,” Phelous complimented, pouring some coffee and juice for the new occupants of the kitchen. “Snob makes the best French toast.” 

Dan took a large, syrupy bite and his eyes sparkled with happiness. “I don’t think I’ve ever had such a delicious breakfast! Perhaps you should become the Cinema Chef instead.” 

“That’s the worst fucking name I’ve ever heard!” Snob shouted, though he didn’t look as angry as he normally did when dealing with Dan.

“Mmmm, but it’s totally good, Snob-dude! You should make breakfast here every morning and, like, give Ninja-dude a break.” 

Snob murmured something unintelligible and finished the last of his breakfast. He reached towards the plate for more and goggled when it was empty. “Oh, goddammit! How much do you guys fucking eat?” 

Dan gave a guilty grimace as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. “Sorry, Snob, I guess we got a little excited. It was just too delectable to stop!”

“Yeah, we’re totally sorry, Snob-dude,” 90s Kid chimed in, also looking a bit ashamed. “I think, like, being on vacation just makes food taste totally better and junk.” 

“Whatever, I’ll just fucking make more,” Snob grumbled as he stood back up to retrieve the ingredients. “I might as well make more for Linkara and the others so they don’t complain about us freeloading.” 

Phelous rolled his eyes but moved next to Snob and grabbed the mixing bowl. “Let me help.” 

“Do what you want,” Snob told him without making eye contact. 

“We’ll make this up to you, Snob,” Dan said as he and 90s Kid stood up from the table at last. “I don’t know how, but I’m sure Kid and I will find a way.” 

“For sure!” 90s Kid agreed. “We’ll do something awesome for you!”

“I’ll be waiting on pins and fucking needles,” Snob replied, too busy heating up the pan to pay them much attention. 

Phelous, on the other hand, noticed they were not wearing their bathing suits today. “Are you guys not swimming today?” 

“Nope! We’re gonna head into town and check it out,” Dan answered while 90s Kid nodded excitedly. 

“Harvey-dude said there used to be tons of cool stuff here so we’re gonna scope it out and see, like, every awesome thing there is to see!” 

“Sounds fun,” Phelous said with a smile that was returned by Dan. 

“We sure hope so! Okay, so we will be taking our leave now. Bye Phelous! Bye Snob!” Dan waved at each of them, 90s Kid doing the same, before they scurried out of the house and into Linkara’s car. 

Snob couldn’t help raising an eyebrow when he saw that. “I’m surprised Linkara trusts that idiot to drive anywhere.” 

From upstairs a sudden shout of, “Has anybody seen my car keys?” suddenly echoed through the house, and Snob’s smile grew exponentially. “Hehehe.”

\-----

Ninja returned to his room feeling very refreshed, thanks to a morning dip in the lake and a few pieces of that wonderful toast Cinema Snob had made. It was nice to take a break from his cooking duties that morning, since it had given the ninja more time to focus on relaxing. Something which had actually proven difficult to do, if Ninja were honest with himself. He couldn’t really tell why he had this strange restless feeling inside him, but Ninja was sure that a few more days of swimming, sunbathing, and not having to worry about anything would do wonders for his nerves. As he was about to change, Ninja’s phone suddenly buzzed and his eyes lit up as if he’d just become the victor of an intense battle. 

Ninja dove for his phone and eagerly read the messaged that had been sent to him. _‘Morning, Ninja! I hope you’re having another sunny day at the lake! I miss you so much but don’t worry, because I’m still having a great time! I don’t want to take up too much of your time, so I’ll keep this short, but remember that I’m thinking about you! Ted.’_

Ninja’s fingers flew over the keys of his phone as he started to compose a saga-length response about how Ted was not taking up his time at all and that he was glad Ted was enjoying himself even though he must have been lonely (because he seriously must have been feeling lonely, right?), and how Ninja was sure the week would pass by very quickly and they would be reunited again before either of them realized it. Then Ninja paused, re-read his sprawling missive, realized it sounded somewhat ridiculous, and deleted it. 

_“Hmm, what should I say?”_ Ninja pondered before an idea popped into his mind. Smiling mischievously, Ninja quickly removed his mask and his bathing suit and held his phone out so that he could snap the perfect photo of him standing in all his glory. Once the photo was ready, Ninja sent it along with the message, _“Missing you at the lake too. Really missing your hands and lips all over my body. Hope this will tide you over until we meet again. Ninja.”_ Very pleased with his text, Ninja went about changing again, and looked up in surprised joy when another message arrived in less than a minute. _“I suppose a picture like that would have to cause a reaction in him,”_ Ninja thought happily as he glanced over his new text. 

_'Ninja! I’m sitting with my sister and niece and they almost saw that! Warn me next time you want to send a photo like that!'_

Ninja’s good mood vanished at once and he texted back a brief, _“Apologies. It won’t happen again.”_ before he collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes, sighing softly.

\-----

Sometime later in the afternoon, a knock on the door awoke the dozing Ninja. “It’s Linksano. Are you decent in there?” Ninja sat up and gave two short knocks on the nightstand. A moment later, Linksano entered, bearing a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade with a glass. He set them down on a side table next to a comfortable armchair beside the window, where a large stack of books were already there waiting. His coat and gloves were off and he carefully positioned a large fan to blow on him as he settled down to read. 

*Think you have enough to keep you busy, Doctor?* Ninja held up, his eyebrow quirking. 

“Don’t worry; I have more books in my luggage.” Linksano responded seriously, reaching for the pitcher. “Lemonade, Ninja?” 

The fighter sighed again, giving a disdainful look to his phone, which had not lit up since his last message. *I’ll pass.* 

“Suit yourself.” Linksano reached for a copy of _The Old Man and the Sea_ and opened it to the first page, immediately becoming engrossed in it. Somehow feeling lonelier now that he was with Linksano, Ninja grabbed his bathing suit and headed out of the room, which suited Linksano just fine as he continued reading. He was about halfway through the book when another knock sounded upon the door. “Come in.” 

Linkara was the one who entered, giving a brief wave to Linksano. “Hey, sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if there was any way I could borrow your telescope, Linksano?” 

Linksano closed his book, his eyebrow quirking slightly with interest. “Finally becoming interested in stargazing?” 

“No, I just need to check on something.”

“Be my guest then,” Linksano murmured with a shrug as he set his book down and stood up. He retrieved his telescope from its case and assembled it before handing it to Linkara. “Here you are. Please be careful with this. Boffo and I were hoping to use it one of these nights.” 

“Sure, I promise,” Linkara easily agreed before he took a quick glance around the room. “Where is Boffo, by the way?” 

Linksano looked down, feeling rather nervous all of a sudden. “Oh, um, he went to the, you know, beach.” 

“You didn’t go with him?” Linkara prodded, looking curiously at the scientist. 

“No!” Linksano snapped before he paused and said in a less harsh tone, “I wasn’t, um, feeling quite up to it today. I think staying in my room might be preferable.” 

“Um, okay sure,” Linkara said, somewhat taken aback at being snapped at. “If that’s how you want to spend your time here, it’s fine by me.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be taking my telescope somewhere?” Linksano demanded, looking oddly defensive. 

Linkara decided to brush off his attitude and answered him by smiling and plopping the object right in front of the large window which faced the beach. “Actually, I don’t have to take it anywhere! I can see what I’m looking for from right here!” 

“What in Tesla’s name are you talking about?” Linksano asked as Linkara eagerly bent down to peer through the eyepiece. “There’s nothing to see right now, when it’s so bright out.” 

“Oh, but there is,” Linkara replied, giggling as he adjusted the scope. “I’m not looking into the skies, you see, but onto the beach.” 

Linksano gasped, his face reddening slightly. “Linkara, you-you’ve become a peeping tom?” 

“What? No! I’m looking at Harvey!” Linkara cried. “And right now I can see him heading down the far eastern end of the beach. He’s combing the area with such a determined expression on his face. Doesn’t he know by now it’s hopeless? In the past twenty four hours, all he’s found is eighty-seven cents, which I admit is more than I even expected, and an old root beer can.” 

Linksano shot Linkara an odd look, which the comic lover didn’t notice. “So you’ve decided to spy on Finevoice and laugh at his misfortune?” 

“Th-that’s not-you’re oversimplifying things,” Linkara said, looking up so he could glare at the scientist. “Harvey always makes bad decisions with his money, and this time he’s going to finally realize just how stupid his choices have become. Is it so wrong to get a little enjoyment over being able to say, ‘I told you so’?” 

Linksano shrugged and picked his book back up. “It’s your vacation. If this is how you chose to spend it, who am I to say anything?” 

Linkara’s face heated up a bit and he straightened his hat before stomping toward the door. “Thanks for your generosity, Linksano. I’ll be going now.” Linksano nodded without responding verbally and was soon left all alone once again.

\-----

Snob and Phelous were taking a long, leisurely stroll along the beach, their shoes in one hand and their hands entwined with the other. They were walking in a quiet area, where there weren’t any loud picnickers or screaming children to spoil their fun, and Snob found himself genuinely relaxing for once. Phelous could tell but didn’t push Snob, wanting his good mood to continue for as long as possible. “It’s nice out today.” 

“Yeah, it’s not hot enough to broil me in this fucking thing.” Snob said, gesturing to his usual suit coat. 

“I can’t believe you wear that heavy black thing everywhere,” Phelous teased, to which Snob smirked in response. 

“You should try wearing something a little more stylish than kid’s t-shirts for once.” 

Phelous stopped walking and turned to Snob then, putting his arms around his neck. “Why don’t I just wear you instead?” 

Snob grinned, reaching for Phelous and pressing his lips to his hungrily. “I guess I can get some style in you, one way or another.” Snob was about to remove his jacket when he heard his phone going off. “Oh, God damn it, who the fuck is it now?” he grumbled as he dug into his pocket for it.

“Gracious greetings, Snob!” Dan’s chipper voice came from the other end. 

“Shit.” Snob was on the verge of hanging up when Phelous grabbed the device from his hand and brought it to his ear. 

“Hey, Dan, this is Phelous. Snob is a little too hot to talk right now,” he said with a teasing smile at his boyfriend, who was trying in vain to grab the phone back but unable to reach with his short arms, “but what can I do for you?” 

“Oh, hello Phelous! Kid and I were hoping to invite the two of you to meet us in town! We found some really neat hang-out spots that we’d love to share with you!” 

“Hmm, that actually sounds fun,” Phelous replied with a smile. “Okay, we’ll be there soon.” 

“Great! Tell Snob I said bye, okay?” 

“I sure will.” 

“What the fuck did you just agree to?” Snob demanded, snatching his phone from the hand that was now extended toward him. 

Phelous put on his best innocent expression. “I just thought it might be fun to go for a drive into town and check out the local landmarks.” 

Snob’s eyes widened in horror. “With those two? You really fucking agreed to that? Why?!” 

“Why not?” Phelous said with a shrug. 

“God damn it, Phelous! You know I fucking hate Dan!” 

Phelous sighed and bent down to slip his shoes back on. “Fine, Snob. You can stay here then, but I’m going to explore the town. See you tonight.” 

Phelous turned and took off then at a brisk pace without waiting to see how Snob would respond. The shorter man watched him as he disappeared before he bent down, slipped on his own shoes, and hurried off after him. “Damn you, Phelous. I fucking hate that I’m fucking miserable whenever you leave.”

Half an hour later, Snob and Phelous walked inside the cool, comfortable interior of a small ice-cream shop. “You dudes made it!” 90s Kid said, springing up from the table where a giant, empty ice cream dish rested. 

“Yeah, and I’m so glad we did,” Snob said in a sarcastic tone. “How could we have ever missed out on visiting an ice cream parlor? It’s not like there’s a fuck-ton of those back home.” 

“Not like this place, Snob.” Dan beamed at Snob and held out a cone of what seemed to be vanilla ice cream to him. 

Snob shot him an annoyed look. “You already ordered for me? And you got fucking vanilla? Damn it, Dan.” 

“It’s not vanilla,” Dan said, still smiling. “Just take a lick and you’ll love it, Snob. Trust me.”

Snob sighed and reached for the cone, licking it just so the infuriating smile would leave Dan’s face, before his body froze, and his eyes widened. “...the fuck?” He took a larger bite of it and after a moment, his head collapsed onto the table with a thud. 

Phelous turned to him in surprise. “What the hell did you give him – cyanide flavor?” Without lifting his head, Snob shoved the cone into Phelous’ mouth. “Hey!” Phelous grabbed a napkin to wipe the ice cream off his goatee and then his face became like Snob’s. “Is that what I think it is?”

Dan nodded eagerly as Snob sat back up and began devouring his ice cream. “It is indeed, my friend! This is a most wonderful ice cream parlor where they make special flavors for customers upon request - including Crystal Pepsi.” He held up his own cone, which looked like chocolate. “I chose to go with New Coke, myself.” 

“Gimme that,” Snob said with his mouth full as he reached for Dan’s cone and took a bite. 

“Ooh, something I can have that Snob’s lips have touched,” Dan remarked happily as he ate from the spot Snob took a bite out of, but Snob was too busy licking his lips to pay much attention to what Dan was saying.

90s Kid giggled as he watched the pleased reactions all around him. “I knew they were totally gonna love this place,” he said, patting Dan fondly on the shoulder. “You did an awesome job finding this store, Dan.” 

“Aw, thanks sweetie.” Dan said, lifting his head from his cone briefly to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Oh my fucking God this is delicious,” Snob moaned, his taste buds dancing thanks to the heavenly flavor of his ice cream. “Why has no one made this a regular ice cream flavor? You could put it in a Neapolitan box and wipe out vanilla, because no one gives a shit about that flavor.” 

“Yeah, no one gives a shit about the most popular flavor in the country,” Phelous replied with a smirk before he moved up to the counter. “Hello, sir. Is there any way we can buy more than just a cone of the Crystal Pepsi flavored ice cream?” 

The man behind the counter smiled. “Sure, I can churn up a carton for you to pick up tomorrow.” 

“We’ll take five,” Snob said at once, startling the man a little. 

“Oh, um, well sure. Let me just get a pen so I can write down your name and number.” 

After the man had finished jotting down their information and promised to call them as soon as the order was ready, the four walked outside and back into the warm summer air feeling very refreshed. “Thanks a lot for the ice cream Dan, 90s Kid,” Phelous said, nodding to each. He looked to Snob then, who silently wiped his mouth before turning to the duo as well. 

“Yeah, thanks for letting us know about this place. I, uh...I guess I owe you one, Dan.” 

“Oh!” Dan beamed and lunged at Snob with open arms, intending to hug him, but Snob was on high alert and he smoothly shoved Phelous in front of him, letting him take the full force of the embrace. 

“Aghh...thanks,” Phelous snarked as the smaller man squeezed his ribs rather tightly. 

“No problem,” Snob replied with a grin. “Now, I guess we’d better be heading back-” 

“Snob-dude, you can’t leave now!” 90s Kid broke in as he pried the now confused Dan away from Phelous. “We still have one totally radical place to show you!” 

Snob sighed but then shrugged. “Alright, fine. I’m in a good mood, so let’s see what you’ve got this time.”

Dan giggled and turned to Phelous. “You can follow right behind us! Just make sure Snob keeps his eyes covered until we’re there, okay?” 

“I promise,” Phelous replied, ignoring the stream of curse words this elicited from Snob. After climbing into their cars, and after Phelous made sure that Snob had taken off his glasses and pressed one hand over his eyes, the four made their way through the small town until they reached a small building tucked away behind a library and a shoe store. Phelous parked and helped Snob out of the car before turning to Dan expectantly. “Can Snob look now?”

“This had better be fucking good, Dan,” Snob said, already sounding a bit annoyed. 

“I think you’ll like it,” Dan said, his voice brimming with hope. “Okay, Snob, open your eyes.” 

Snob sighed and slid his glasses back on before blinking a few times as he peered at the building. “Fairmont Theatre? A movie theater?” 

“It’s not just a movie theater, dude,” 90s Kid piped up. “It totally shows all those weird, like, foreign movies that you like and junk.” 

Snob’s eyes lit up. “You mean this is an arthouse theater? And it shows films that possess an actual ounce of sophistication, class, and culture? Oh...I haven’t been to an actual arthouse theater in such a long time...” 

“Well then, maybe we should head inside and see what’s playing,” Phelous suggested. 

Snob smiled and took the taller man’s hand, pulling him along as he moved, while Dan and 90s Kid hurried to keep up. Minutes later they were all seated in a dark theater with small boxes of popcorn and sodas while a woman sang in Bulgarian over a shot of a black-and-white dog lying beside a chicken. Snob was almost in tears as he cuddled up close to Phelous. “This...is truly an amazing day.” 

Phelous grinned and wrapped his arm around Snob, pulling him close, before he glanced behind him at the other two. “Thanks guys,” he whispered. “I really owe you one.” 

Dan beamed and turned happily to 90s Kid. “Oh, I think Snob and Phelous are really happy!” 

“For sure, dude!” 90s Kid leaned in to kiss Dan before they also leaned in close to each other, ready to enjoy the movie as well. They lasted a whole four minutes before 90s Kid whispered to Dan, “Dude, this movie’s totally boring. Wanna bail and go to a normal movie and make out?”

“Yep.”

\-----

Ninja lay back on his towel, his eyes closed and his body still, though his mind was restless. Around him, Boffo was honking happily as he led several children in a round of Red Light, Green Light, and while this normally would have put Ninja in a good mood, he found their peals of laughter and shrieks of delight to be somewhat irritating. Ninja couldn’t help rolling his eyes when one of the boys accidentally kicked up a cloud of sand in his face and dispersed it with a lazy snap of his fingers. 

“Impressive trick, Twinkle-Toes.” Ninja looked up at Harvey, who was passing by with his metal detector. The singer had rolled up the sleeves of his jacket and removed his hat, and even though he looked rather sweaty, he was still smiling as he pushed his device along the sand. 

*Thanks. Had any luck today?* 

“I found a penny not ten minutes ago,” Harvey said, fishing it from his pocket to show Ninja. “I gotta feeling this beauty is just brimming with luck.” 

*We could all use a little more good fortune lately* Ninja agreed, lifting his phone up for the tenth time that hour, before sighing and lowering it once again. 

“I couldn’t agree more. Well, I’ll be seeing you.” Ninja watched with disinterest as Harvey walked away before starting to lie back down so he could take a nap. His plans were shortly foiled, though, when Boffo hurried over and tapped his forehead. 

_Hello, Ninja! Did you know that there is going to be a sand-castle contest taking place on this very beach today?_

*I did not* Ninja admitted. 

_The children told me._ Boffo happily revealed. _They’re very excited to compete in the kid’s round, and they’ve asked if I would enter the adult’s round._

*I think you should. You’re very skilled with your hands.* Ninja said. 

Boffo giggled happily. _Thank you, Ninja. I also happen to think that you are skilled with your hands as well, which is why I’d like you to help me make a first-place castle! What do you say?_

Ninja couldn’t help feeling interested for a moment, but it quickly faded thanks to his dour mood. *I thank you for the invitation, Boffo, but I really-* 

_Come on, it will be fun!_

*Can’t you get Linksano to help you?* Ninja winced when Boffo’s face fell slightly.

 _He’s still not feeling well today, so he won’t be coming to the beach. I’d really love to work on this castle with a partner, though…please, Ninja?_ Boffo leaned in close and his eyes widened in a hopeful way, turning on the sweet charm that nobody, not even Ninja, could resist. It was his undoing and he nodded, getting up from his towel. 

*Very well, Boffo. I shall help you become the victor of this contest.* 

Boffo jumped into the air happily and grabbed Ninja’s wrist, pulling him along the beach in excitement. _This is why you’re my best friend, Ninja! Now hurry, it’s about to start!_

Soon enough, Boffo and Ninja had settled into their spot, a safe distance away from water and the other competitors, as they began to plan things out. After creating a sound structural basis for the castle thanks to his pink pail and shovel set, Boffo went to work molding turrets and digging a moat around the sculpture while Ninja turned his eye to the artistic side of things.

He first gathered a number of seashells and gently set them into place along various parts of the castle, and then he collected a smooth piece of driftwood and an armful of seaweed. Ninja cracked his knuckles before delicately lifting each green strand and weaving them together into a small but surprisingly durable flag. When he was finished, Ninja attached the flag to the driftwood and deftly pushed it into the tallest tower of the castle, allowing it to wave gently in the breeze. 

“Wow! That castle’s so cool!” Ninja looked up in surprise to find several children crowding around him and Boffo, watching with awe as their castle was constructed. 

Boffo honked happily to thank them for their praise, before he turned to Ninja in excitement. _Oh look, here comes the judge! I hope she likes what we’ve made!_ Having forgotten all about the actual purpose of working so hard, Ninja merely blinked as the judge bent down to better study their work. 

“Very impressive,” she said when standing back up at last, offering Boffo and Ninja a wide smile. “I think you two are going to be hard to beat.” 

“Yay! You’re gonna win, you’re gonna win!” the children chanted as they jumped up and down with excitement. 

_I hope we do win!_ Boffo honked in reply. _But even if we don’t, I’m even more happy that I got to build this wonderful castle with my best friend!_ Ninja smiled gratefully at Boffo’s words, but that was the extent of the excitement he felt for the competition. 

A short while later, the judge made her way to the center of the beach and held up a megaphone. “I’d like to announce the winners of today’s contest! In the children’s division, the winners are: the Tamako twins! And in the adult’s division, the winners are: Boffo the Clown and the Ninja-Style Dancer!”

The children started jumping up and down and cheering as Boffo and Ninja’s names were announced, and Boffo jumped in happiness too, squeezing Ninja in a tight, celebratory hug. _We did it! I knew we’d win if you were on my team! You’re the best sandcastle artist in the whole world!_

Ninja permitted the embrace and patted Boffo’s back gently, *Thank you for your assistance, Boffo. This is just as much your prize.* Ninja tried to muster up the usual sense of happiness and accomplishment he felt when he won a contest, but today he seemed to have no interest in being the best at anything. What good was winning when the person you liked to impress the most wasn’t there to see it? 

Boffo separated from Ninja and eagerly accepted their blue ribbons from the judges, while Ninja solemnly took a picture of the sandcastle and texted it to a number his fingers could dial in his sleep. 

*Sandcastle contest with Boffo. Won first place. I helped somewhat.*


	4. Chapter 4

“Mmmm,” 90s Kid sighed as he and Boffo chowed down on Harvey’s freshly pressed waffles. “Duuuude, these are almost as good as your pancakes!” 

Boffo honked in agreement while Harvey chuckled, a smudge of flour decorating his left cheek. “That’s some mighty fine praise, Junior. I’m happy to know you’re enjoying yourselves. There’s just something about being at the lake that really gives ya a healthy appetite.” 

“Totally,” 90s Kid agreed. “Dan and I are always, like, starving when we get back here. We’re so totally lucky to have you and Ninja and Snob-dude cooking for us.” 

“That we are, Kid.” 90s Kid’s eyes lit up when Dan walked into the kitchen before they focused on the silver key ring he was twirling around his finger. 

“What’s that, Dan?” 

“Well, Kid, this just happens to be the key to a genuine Centurion Speedster. I rented it for the day so that was can enjoy some cruising and some water-skiing, if we’re so inclined.” 

“That sounds totally awesome!” 90s Kid swallowed the last of his waffle before bounding over to hug Dan. “I love all the radical surprises you always come up with!” 

Dan laughed and hugged 90s Kid back before casting his gaze around the kitchen. “Would anyone else care to join us?” 

“Thanks for the offer, Crockett, but I got a big day of hunting ahead of me.” Harvey replied. 

“Good luck on your search, Harvey. How about you, Boffo?” 

_I think a round of water-skiing sounds very fun, so I’d love to come!_ Boffo agreed. He looked behind him when he sensed Ninja approaching and smiled at the dancer. _What about you, Ninja? I’m sure you know many tricks for successful water-skiing._

Ninja shrugged. *It’s not something I’ve done that often, but I suppose I am decent at it. I’m not sure I’m entirely up for this today, though.* 

“Aww, come on, Ninja-dude, this is gonna be a totally tubular time!” 90s Kid protested. “Come with us, please?”

“We’d love to have you, my stealthy friend!” 

_It would be so fun to watch you ski with us, Ninja! Please come with us!_

Ninja raised his hand for quiet but nodded. *If you desire me there that badly, then I shall accompany you.*

“Yay!” Dan, Boffo and 90s Kid chorused as they hurried to bring the dirty dishes to the sink. Ninja sighed, wondering how long he would be forced to endure socialization. He knew that his teammates admired him and liked to include him in activities, but he had very little desire to show off these days. 

_“This is supposed to be a fun vacation,”_ Ninja scolded himself, watching as the others got their supplies so they could be ready. _“You cannot just let yourself mope over someone you saw not too long ago and who you will see again in a few days time. He has his own obligations and you have yours.”_

Ninja sighed, unable to resist checking his phone once again. _“Why am I missing him so much? We see each other almost thrice a week, one week alone shouldn’t be enough to get me acting this way...then why is it so difficult now...”_

“Ninja-dude, are you coming with?” 90s Kid’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. “We’re totally ready to go!” 

Ninja put the thought from his mind and nodded, following them to the door. *Lead the way, 90s Kid.*

In no time at all, the four were zooming around the lake, enjoying the cool spray of the waves against their warm skin and the chirping of birds flying overhead. Dan was proving to be an expert driver as he sped them all around the lake while they relaxed and enjoyed the ride. Before long, 90s Kid was strapping on the rental skis and jumping into the water, the rope gripped tightly in his hands. “Okay, dude, book it!”

“You got it, Kid!” Dan accelerated slowly at first, allowing 90s Kid a chance to stand up in the water, before speeding up to the maximum speed limit allowed in the lake. “Woooooo! This is awesome!” 90s Kid laughed loudly as he was pulled across the water. 

_You’re doing great, 90s Kid!_ Boffo honked while Ninja nodded on in approval. 

“Watch, dudes, I’m gonna go one-handed!” 

Ninja’s expression grew concerned. *I’m not sure that’s wise, 90s Kid. Your balance, while usually impeccable-* 

“Whoa!” 90s Kid was already underwater before Ninja could finish his warning, but he figured the teen had gotten the gist of it. 

Dan turned the boat around and slowed down as he approached his boyfriend. “You okay, sweetie?” 

90s Kid nodded and spit some water from his mouth. “Yeah, I’m good. That was hardcore!” 

Boffo chuckled and leaned down to help pull 90s Kid back into the boat. _Mind if I take the next turn?_

*Please do* Ninja said, dangling his hand over the side and watching as his fingers made streaks across the lake’s surface.

After getting his footing, Boffo signaled for them to speed up and the boat took off at a decent speed. “You’re doing great, my colorful friend! Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” 

_Never! But I’m good at keeping my balance!_ Boffo honked before waving at them all. 

“Whoa, he can totally do it one-handed! I’m so jealous!” 

Boffo smiled and honked to them again. _You’ll be just as good with enough practice, 90s Kid!_

Dan continued to pull Boffo along the lake, marveling as the clown performed a jump or two for their amusement. On the third jump, he lost his balance and fell into the water, but resurfaced still smiling. _Ninja, why don’t you go next?_ Boffo asked as 90s Kid pulled him back into the boat this time. _If I can do jumps and be successful, I’m sure you can do some marvelous tricks on the water!_

Ninja hesitated, looking down at the water once more. *I’m not sure I will participate, Boffo. I am having a much better time observing rather than-* 

“Aww, c’mon, Ninja-dude, you’d totally be awesome! Do some tricks for us, please?”

Ninja sighed and shrugged. He really had no reason not to perform, especially if people were requesting it of him. He lifted his hands and performed several seals, enveloping his body in smoke, and when it had dispersed; Ninja was left wearing only a swimsuit, a life jacket, and his mask, as always. 

“Wow,” Dan said, admiring Ninja’s form appreciatively. “Allow me to compliment you on your impressive physique.”

*Thank you.* Ninja slipped into the water, hardly making a splash as he did, and signaled for Dan to begin driving. Once they were at an appropriate speed, Ninja rose up and waved placidly at those back in the boat, first with his left hand, then his right, then with both hands after he’d slid the rope into his mouth and bitten down tightly. 

“Whooooa dude! You are so cool!” 90s Kid cried. Boffo also looked on in amazement as Ninja’s feats only grew more impressive. He flew over every jump while spreading his legs into a perfect straddle position or directly behind him in a vertical position. On the third jump, he even performed a somersault before landing gracefully atop the water once again. Ninja periodically lifted one leg, and then the other, imitating a flamingo to the amusement of the others. 

“You are always the perfect person to surprise us!” Dan called out over the roar of the boat. 

“You’re amazing!” 90s Kid agreed. 

_Wonderful! Delightful!_ Boffo honked. Even the beachgoers on the shores were calling out words of awe and praise as Ninja skiied by, but instead of basking in the warmth of this glory, Ninja only felt his body grow colder. He was just showboating once again...it would not be the end of the world if he could not water ski. 

With that thought weighing heavily in his mind, Ninja finally released his hold of the rope and glided for a minute across the water before sinking beneath the waves. “You okay?” Dan called as he once again turned the boat around to retrieve the fallen man. 

_You gave a most impressive performance._ Boffo honked before reaching down to offer Ninja a hand. Instead of taking it, though, Ninja merely smiled and held up a note card that was miraculously not wet. 

*Thank you, Boffo. I’m very glad that I could entertain you all.* 

Boffo looked down at him in slight confusion. _Ninja, are you alright? You don’t seem like yourself._

*Thanks for your concern, but I’m fine, Boffo* Ninja replied with a small smile. *However, I feel like spending some time alone right now, so I think I will depart for a bout of meditation among the pine trees. If you’ll excuse me, I shall be off.* 

_Ninja, wait!_ Boffo’s words came too late, though, since Ninja had already vanished.

Boffo sighed and wondered just what was going on with Ninja. Perhaps he was just tired. Even ninjas had to grow tired at some point, right? Or maybe there was something going on with him that Boffo couldn’t see. 

Before he could think about it too long, he looked towards the beach and saw Linksano there again with his usual stack of books, and with his heavy coat and gloves on, to his dismay. Linksano had once again declined to come out and join the others, and while Boffo didn’t like pressuring his shy boyfriend into being social too much of the time, he couldn’t help but notice that Linksano was very red and sweaty, even from their distance. _Dan, would you mind dropping me off back at shore? I want to check on Linksano._ He honked.

Dan smiled and headed back towards shore. “Not a problem, Boffo.”

Boffo smiled and nodded, thanking Dan once again before getting out of the boat and back onto the sand. After removing his life jacket, he walked towards Linksano and his worry only grew stronger when he saw the scientist up close. Linksano was trying to read, but his hands were shaking, and he was sweating far more than he had the last few times he’d approached the beach. 

_Oscar?_ He honked, coming to stand next to Linksano’s beach chair. 

“What?” Linksano’s head snapped up from his book the moment he heard the initial honk but it took him a few minutes of blinking to recognize just who was standing in front of him. “Oh, Boffo. Hello. I presume you’ve finished your maritime activities? You looked to be enjoying yourself, so I hope you had fun.” 

_You’re looking very hot and sweaty. Can’t you take your coat off for a bit, or at least cool down in the water with me? Please?_ Boffo felt his worry give way into genuine fear as he took in Linksano’s overheated state.

Linksano paused to wipe a large amount of sweat from his brow before shaking his head and sending even more droplets into the air. “Oh n-no, I’m perfectly fine. I don’t need to swim or adjust any of my clothing right now, so just p-pay me no mind.” 

Boffo collapsed into a sitting position beside Linksano and pulled him into a tight embrace. _Oscar, please._ He signed against the man’s back with shaking fingers. _I’m begging you, please, come into the water. You’re going to pass out if you continue on like this and I don’t want to visit a hospital on our vacation! I don’t want you to get sick! So please, my love, please do this one thing for me...please..._

Linksano could feel Boffo’s entire body start to shake and he realized just how upset his boyfriend was growing. “P-please don’t...be upset, Boffo,” he croaked, his throat dry and cracked. “I-I’m sorry...I’m so sorry for upsetting you...we can swim. I just...wish we could go where n-no one else could see me.”

 _Oscar..._ Boffo looked up, feeling his heart break as he took in the shame on Linksano’s face. _Is that why? Oh, darling..._ Boffo’s expression hardened then and he once more scooped up the scientist into his arms. _If that’s what you want, then that’s what I will give you._

“Oh!” Linksano couldn’t help blushing and clinging to Boffo as he walked, wondering if they were the object of spectacle to their fellow beachgoers once again, but then deciding he didn’t really care. 

Boffo carried Linksano through the thickets of trees and bushes, until he finally found the location Harvey had mentioned on the first day of their trip. 

_Here we are, Oscar._ Boffo said, gently setting Linksano onto the small patch of sand. _We’re all alone here and I’m certain that no one will see us. So now, will you please come for a swim with me?_

Linksano clung to his jacket and looked down once more, still looking hesitant to reveal himself. “I-I’m sorry for holding out on you, Boffo...” Linksano began softly. “I just d-don’t want to have to embarrass you or humiliate m-myself...I’m so v-very pale and I haven’t really exercised in a long t-time, not to mention all the blemishes and marks I bear...” He sighed. “I just fear that I would l-look hideous in comparison with your p-perfection.” 

Boffo reached for Linksano and gently pulled off his gloves, one by one. _Oscar. I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again: you are perfect for me. I think you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen, and you’re beautiful inside and out. I want to be seen with you, because I’m proud to be by your side. I don’t want you to hide your perfection either._ Boffo reached for Linksano’s coat and pulled it off his shoulders in one swift motion.

“Oh!” Linksano instinctively moved to cover his chest, but felt much better without the garment on. 

Boffo reached for his wig and tugged, letting his luxurious hair tumble down once more, taking time to remove his nose as well, before he reached for Linksano’s hand. _Let’s cool you down, Oscar._

Linksano allowed himself to be led into the water and sighed in relief as the cold waves touched his skin. “Oh, Boffo...that feels divine...” He waded in a bit deeper so the water would cover him, smiling as Boffo followed behind him now. It really did feel nice to be in the lake, in their own little private spot, enjoying the sun and the waves. 

Boffo wrapped his arms around him and smoothly slid Linksano into his lap, making the scientist giggle as they floated together. _Feeling better now, Oscar?_

Linksano smiled, lifting his goggles up so that Boffo could see how truly happy he was with him. “Much. I don’t know what I’d do without you, my dear.”

 _I don’t know what I’d do without you either._ Boffo leaned in and kissed him before continuing to enjoy their private swim. _I love you._

“I love you too.” Linksano finally did relax for the first time that vacation when he felt Boffo’s cool hands rubbing gently all over his body, making sure every bit of skin was soothed by the chilled lake waters. Boffo also made sure to gently kiss every scar and wound that graced Linksano’s flesh, wanting Linksano to understand completely how much he loved his body no matter what it looked like. “Ohhh,” Linksano moaned softly when Boffo pressed his lips to the jagged mark on his collarbone. “B-Boffo, even though we are alone, this is still a p-public beach, remember.” 

Boffo giggled and nuzzled the wound with his cheek. _I’m sorry if my touches are a bit much for you, Oscar. I will be gentler from now on, so I hope this means you will continue to swim with me every day we’re here._

Linksano looked to Boffo uncertainly. “But won’t you miss swimming on the main beach and playing with the children?” 

_The children have each other to play with, but you only have me, Oscar._ Boffo signed as he pressed his lips to Linksano’s cheek this time. _I don’t mind at all if I can be all alone with you, certain that you’re nice and cool._

Linksano closed his eyes and leaned against Boffo, allowing himself to be wrapped tighter in those strong, lean arms. “Alright then, I promise. I will come here to swim only with you, my dear.” 

Boffo beamed with delight and nuzzled Linksano’s cheek a bit more. _Now our vacation can truly begin, Oscar._

\-----

After tying the speedboat to one of the strongest tree branches they could find, Dan and 90s Kid walked hand-in-hand along the lake, taking a relaxing romantic stroll. Being at the beach again was a very happy occasion for the couple, and they had been reminiscing about every last thing they could remember from their first trip to the shore, staying up late into the night pressed together under the covers, whispering about their favorite memories, reliving the first moments of tenderness between them. 

Dan smiled at 90s Kid in an adoring, lovesick way as they walked, periodically pausing their stride as he leaned in for kisses. “You look so handsome when the sun shines on you, Kid,” Dan said dreamily, “I wish you could go around with your shirt off all the time.” 

90s Kid giggled, reaching out to pull Dan closer. “Dude, I totally don’t mind doing it when it’s just you and me, Dan. I like getting to see you too. You’re always so totally soft.” 90s Kid leaned in to plant a kiss on Dan’s neck, taking in a deep breath and moaning. “Oh, dude, you smell so good, just like those corndogs we had earlier.” 

He playfully bit down on Dan’s neck and grinned widely as Dan shivered. “Oh! I-I’m glad I can be d-delicious for you, Kid...oooh...”

90s Kid giggled and continued to nibble on Dan’s neck while his fingers teasingly traced patterns along Dan’s chest and stomach. “Don’t worry, dude, you always taste delicious,” he murmured, loving how goosebumps were starting to cover Dan’s skin. “Oh no, dude, are you, like, getting cold?” he asked teasingly. 

Dan giggled and shivered once again, squirming a bit helplessly beneath 90s Kid’s fingers. “N-no, ehehe, I’m actually warming up a lot now, Kid.” 

“How can you be warm if you’re shivering, Dan?” 90s Kid asked, his fingers now tracing around Dan’s nipples. Dan bit down on his lip to keep from crying out in delight. 

“K-kid! Hehehe, quit that...ohhh, Kid....” 

“Remember that morning at our beach house when you made pancakes and got syrup all over you?” 90s Kid asked, his voice a low growl. Dan swallowed and nodded, remembering the event well. “I helped you clean up with that washcloth, but I...I really wanted to lick every bit of it off you,” he murmured into Dan’s ear. Dan’s eyes were starting to roll back in his head and his knees kept quivering, as if ready to buckle at any moment. 

“And you know what, Dan?” 90s Kid continued, his arms encircling Dan’s waist as before he softly kissed the nape of his neck. “I think you got a little syrup on you this morning...and this time, I’m gonna get it all off the way I always wanted to.” 90s Kid bit down gently onto Dan’s neck and the shorter man’s knees did buckle, causing him to land in the soft grass. 90s Kid was with him every step of the way, though, and after a gentle lunge, he was lying atop Dan, pinning his arms to the ground. 

“K-Kid,” Dan breathed, his whole face turning red. “Are you r-really going to...” 

90s Kid licked his lips and lowered his head, his tongue gliding down Dan’s chest hungrily. “Mmm...so sweet...”

“K-Kid, a-ahhh! Y-you…r-really shouldn’t-oh!” Dan’s eyes rolled back in his head as 90s Kid pressed their hips together, and Dan was positive he could feel a bulge there now, which felt just as hard as his own. “P-please, K-Kid...we-we can’t...you r-really should stop...” 

“But I don’t wanna stop, Dan,” 90s Kid whispered, flicking at a nipple with his tongue. “And I’m pretty sure you don’t either.” 

“I...I d-don’t...but...ooh...we’ll g-get caught…” 

90s Kid chuckled and grinded against Dan firmly, both of them starting to moan in earnest, when Dan used all of his strength to push 90s Kid off of him, panting. 90s Kid blinked, finally starting to get through his lust-filled haze. “Dan? Dude, are you okay?” 

Dan panted a bit more and swallowed before answering. “Kid...as much as I...really, really want to...we really shouldn’t...not here.” 

90s Kid looked down shamefully, starting to come down from the fever of lust that had captured him, before he sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Dan. I shouldn’t have acted like that.” 

“Kid, it’s okay,” Dan reassured, moving closer again so he could take him in his arms. “It’s not that I didn’t want you, sweetie. You know I normally love it when you get like that, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” 90s Kid said with a sigh. “We both totally love when we can do junk like that, but we can’t now. If Linkara-dude or any of the others found us...ugh.” 90s Kid shuddered and Dan soothingly ran his fingers up and down the teen’s arms. 

“I know, Kid, that would be awful. I don’t want you to feel embarrassed, so I really think it would be best if we waited until we were back home.” 

90s Kid nodded reluctantly. “Yeah, for sure. Waiting is what grown-ups do and I’m totally a grown-up now. Even if Linkara doesn’t think so,” he muttered under his breath, though Dan still heard it. 

“He’ll realize how mature you are one day soon, Kid,” he reassured with a gentle kiss. 

“Hmm,” 90s Kid said noncommittally. “I guess we should start going back before Linkara, like, sends out a search party for us.” 

“I don’t think we have to return to the others this soon, Kid,” Dan said before a growl from his stomach caused him to pause and giggle sheepishly. “J-just ignore that. I can wait on dinner if it means I get to spend more time with you.” 

“Dude, I’m hungry too,” 90s Kid admitted. “I’m cool with going back cuz at least we’ll get some of Ninja’s yummy grub.” 

“He is quite the chef,” Dan agreed. The two stood up then, brushing the grass and leaves from their clothes, before making sure that the bulges which had once been so prominent had disappeared for now. Dan pulled the key to the speedboat from his pocket and offered his arm to 90s Kid. “Shall we be off, sweetie?” 

“Yeah!” As they walked arm-in-arm back to the boat, 90s Kid was mostly silent, but he did turn to Dan and ask one question. “Can I drive?” 

Dan laughed and tossed him the keys. “Sure! I rented this with Snob’s credit card, and I’m sure he’d be fine with paying for any damages incurred, so drive to your heart’s content, sweetie!”

\-----

Linkara laughed as his underwater handstand was interrupted by playful pokes to his sides and he quickly surfaced and spat water into his antagonist’s face. “Hey, easy Kid, I already took a shower this morning,” Harvey said with a laugh as he wiped his eyes. 

“Hey, I have to defend myself from attacks,” Linkara replied, swimming closer so he could wrap his arms around the singer’s waist. 

“I promise to be gentler next time,” Harvey said, leaning in close to kiss him tenderly. 

“Thanks. I’m also glad to see you in the water at last,” Linkara admitted, continuing to hold Harvey close as he swam them toward the edge of the lake, further away from prying eyes. “I was worried you’d tire yourself out so badly that you’d never get off the beach.” 

Harvey chuckled and squeezed Linkara’s hips gently. “Don’t you worry about me, Kid. I know how to pace myself and I also know when to take a break, and take a dip, as it were.” 

“I’m happy to hear that.” The two embraced once again, making sure their kiss was blocked by a patch of reeds, before enjoying a refreshing swim back to shore. Linkara was even ready to suggest a race when to his surprise Harvey stepped out onto the shore and moved to grab his towel. “You’re getting out already?” he asked, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. 

“Yep. Sorry, Kid, but I’ve got a bet to win, so I have to get back to work.” 

Linkara groaned as Harvey slipped on a shirt and grabbed his trusty metal detector once again. “Stupid bet. Why the hell did I even make that damn thing?” 

“Because you have the uncontrollable urge to control the actions of everyone around you?” 

Linkara scowled and whirled around to find Snob bearing an even more annoying smirk than usual. “Really? You’re going to lecture me?” 

“You can’t stop him when his superiority complex rises up,” Phelous replied from beside him, earning himself a smack on the arm. 

“Ignore him. You know I’m only speaking the fucking truth.” 

Linkara huffed and crossed his arms. “You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” 

Snob chuckled, raising one eyebrow skeptically. “Really? Did you not agree to this bet simply because you want to control what your boyfriend buys for the next few months?” 

“H-how did you know that?” 

“90s Kid told us,” Phelous replied. “He told us a lot of things. A lot.” 

“Damn it, I knew I shouldn’t have gloated in front of him,” Linkara muttered. 

“You have issues, my friend,” Snob said, paddling backwards now until his head brushed against Phelous’s chest. “Control issues. Those are relationship killers.” 

“Are you seriously saying this right now?” Linkara asked, glaring in annoyance at the shorter man. “You two don’t even know the meaning of the word control, if that chicken restaurant story is anything to go by. How many places have you two been banned from by now?” 

“Seventeen, for your information,” Snob replied before his gaze turned sharp. “But you have a lot of fucking nerve talking about our lack of control after I found you and Sinatra in my Jacuzzi that one Christmas.” 

“I still can’t believe I missed that,” Phelous said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Snob’s torso. 

Linkara blushed at once. “T-that was an entirely different situation! We don’t usually lose control like that!” 

“Maybe that’s the problem,” Snob said, leaning his head up so he could kiss Phelous. Linkara was honestly rather shocked to see how openly affectionate and caring the two were being with each other, especially when they were out in public. This wasn’t like Snob at all, and Linkara couldn’t figure out what had caused him to loosen up so much. “Come on, Phel, let’s see if we can reach the other side of this lake,” Snob murmured, reaching down under the water to take the taller man’s hand. 

“You’ll get tired half-way there and I’ll end up carrying you back,” Phelous replied. 

“Yeah, so?” 

“Nothing, just making sure that was the plan.” 

As the two took off, Linkara couldn’t help watching, a pit of jealousy forming in his stomach. They looked so happy together, so comfortable and at ease; did people think the same when they saw him and Harvey together? 

Linkara turned back to the shore, watching as Harvey patiently waved his metal detector over the sand once more, before he began swimming back as well. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his shoulders, heading over to Harvey’s side. “Huh? Hey, Kid,” Harvey greeted, surprised but pleased to see the hero beside him. “Get tired of the water already?” 

“Nah, just getting kinda hungry. I didn’t know what you wanted to do for dinner, since I think it’s your turn tonight.” 

Harvey paused his walking and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm, I was wondering about that myself. You got any ideas? I think there’s a sub shop nearby, and I’m sure nobody would complain if we sent out for pizza. Is that what you wanna do?” 

Linkara opened his mouth to respond and then closed it again, hearing a familiar voice echo inside his head: 

_“Control issues. Those are relationship killers.”_

_“Maybe that’s the problem.”_

Linkara’s jaw set and he straightened up a little as he looked back to Harvey. “Nope. Harvey, we are on vacation and we are damn well gonna eat like it. I want you to find the most high-class seafood market in town and spare no expense in bringing us the best seaside dinner we’ve ever had!” Harvey dropped the metal detector on the sand with a clatter, suddenly grabbing Linkara by the shoulders and feeling his forehead urgently. “Hey, what are you doing?” 

“Checking you for a fever! High-class seafood? Spare no expense? Who are you, and what have you done with the Kid?!” 

“Harvey, it’s me!” Linkara told him, kissing him to soothe his boyfriend’s ruffled feathers. “I know that you’ve been eager to show us a first-class meal and I want you to have that chance. Now go find us some dinner before I change my mind.” 

Harvey’s face split into a huge grin and he dipped Linkara in a passionate kiss. “Kid, you are not gonna regret this. Tell the kids to bring a healthy appetite since I’m gonna stuff ‘em to the gills tonight!” Harvey picked up the metal detector and bounded off with the energy of a man half his age, visions of delicious shrimp, succulent lobsters, and tender clams filling his mind. 

Linkara watched him go and smiled, feeling slightly dazed from Harvey’s smooch. “Mmm...not gonna regret this at all...”


	5. Chapter 5

Boffo pulled a bottle of sunscreen from the rather large picnic basket resting beside him and turned to Linksano with a smile. 

_Shall I rub some on you, Oscar? I know you’re very concerned with sun safety, even though I think you’d look even more handsome with a tan._

Linksano laughed at his boyfriend. “Sorry to disappoint you, Boffo, but Schlumpers don’t tan; they burn, brightly enough to resemble tomatoes in the worst of cases. That is why I shall say yes to your generous offer.” Linksano unbuttoned the thankfully light jacket he was wearing today and folded it neatly into a pile before he sat down in front of Boffo. 

Boffo was very pleased to see that Linksano had grown more comfortable with removing his clothing now that they had claimed the small, private patch of beach for themselves, and he gently began spreading lotion across the scientist’s back. “Ahhh,” Linksano couldn’t help sighing at the gentle touches Boffo always gave him. “That feels wonderful, my dear. Thank you very kindly.” 

_Of course, Oscar._ Boffo signed before squirting another dab of sunscreen into his palms and pressing them down onto Linksano’s shoulders. 

“I truly do appreciate this,” Linksano continued, his voice growing soft. “I know you must miss spending your days with the others.” 

_I see them every day as it is back home._ Boffo calmly replied, lightly caressing Linksano’s arms in between bouts of signing. _I don’t mind missing a few days with them if it means I can be with you, Oscar. I wanted us to both have fun on our vacation here, and I’m having a wonderful time being alone with you._ Boffo leaned forward and brushed his lips against the nape of Linksano’s neck, causing his boyfriend to shudder slightly. _Are you having fun now, Oscar?_ Boffo couldn’t help but wonder. 

“Yes,” Linksano admitted, closing his eyes and pressing back against Boffo’s fingers, wanting them to push a little deeper into his skin. “You have made what I assumed would be a miserable vacation very wonderful.” 

Boffo’s eyes filled with confusion and he stood up, moving around so that he could sit facing Linksano this time. _You thought it would go that poorly, Oscar? Do you hate the beach that much?_

Linksano sighed and lowered his head, fingers twitching nervously atop his thigh. “It’s not that I hate it entirely. It’s just not my ideal vacation destination. Simply being here floods my mind with memories of the trips my family would take to the seaside when I was young, and not all of those memories are pleasant, I must admit.” 

Boffo fell silent, one hand moving to rest on Linksano’s thigh as well. He knew it was difficult for Linksano to talk about his family when the memories were good, so speaking of the not so good ones must have been quite difficult for him. 

“As I said, Schlumpers can’t tan,” Linksano said, tracing a circle pattern upon his leg idly, “and I received some of the worst sunburns of my life at the seaside. The fault lay completely with Wayne and myself, since we would often forgo the store bought brands of sunscreen our parents bought in favor of testing out our own concoctions – all of them failures, sad to say. Though I suppose sporting a reddish hue made for a more interesting sight to look at than our usual pale, scrawny bodies offered...which might explain why I’m so prone to several layers of clothing even now.” 

Linksano glanced at the shirt lying in a neat pile beside him before looking down to his chest. “I feel more secure when I’m not so exposed, Boffo. I was teased before for a less than impressive physique, and now, I look like a beached white whale that’s been battling harpoon guns for half its life.” He tried to laugh in a self-deprecating manner, but Boffo could see the pain Linksano tried to conceal in his eyes.

Linksano gasped slightly in surprise as Boffo leaned forward to pull him into a hug, unable to resist putting his arms around him in return. _You don’t look like that to me, Oscar. I hope you know that._ Boffo squeezed him tightly before he pulled back and started rubbing sunscreen on Linksano’s chest and stomach.

Linksano gave a small smile as he felt how gently Boffo rubbed his scars, as he always did. “I don’t feel vulnerable and exposed when I’m around you, Boffo. It helps that you’re so kind.” 

_I’m so sorry you got made fun of in your youth. You and your brother didn’t deserve that one bit._

Linksano sighed. “Thank you, Boffo. While I know you adore children, in my experience I’ve found that they can be quite vicious creatures sometimes.”

Boffo was quiet for a moment as he placed another dab of the sunscreen into his palm while he rubbed them down Linksano’s legs. _It’s been like that in my experience too._

Linksano looked surprised and Boffo continued. _I didn’t have very many friends growing up, so like you, I mainly stayed with my family. Growing up mute and only being able to communicate in sign language got me made fun of by the neighborhood kids, and it didn’t get much better at school, so I always looked forward to when my family and I would take vacations. Going to the beach was something I always loved, because it...because I..._

Linksano frowned as he noticed that Boffo’s hands were starting to shake, and he could swear he saw Boffo’s eyes wavering in a way that he didn’t think was from the sun. “Come here, dear,” he murmured quietly, pulling Boffo into another hug to calm him down. “It’s alright.” He wasn’t entirely sure what was prompting Boffo’s reaction, but he wouldn’t press him for information, as Boffo had never done so to him.

Boffo leaned into Linksano’s warm embrace and let out a shuddering breath. _S-sorry._ He signed, his hands shaking still despite his best efforts to halt them. _I didn’t mean to get upset. I honestly loved those trips to the shore very much, Oscar. I would swim and look for seashells and we’d all have midnight picnics and go running in the rain and...it was so much fun..._

Boffo started to smile even though he was tearing up slightly, so Linksano smiled as well and offered his handkerchief to the clown. “Those sound like wonderful times you had with your family, Boffo. I am thrilled to know that the seaside reminds you of such happy occasions.” 

_Thank you, Oscar._ Boffo wiped his face before cuddling closer to Linksano and resting his head on his shoulder. _I always wanted to come back to the beach. He admitted. I wanted to come with my family and...and I’m so glad we’re all here together like this._

“I’m glad too,” Linksano said, his grip around the clown tightening. 

Boffo glanced at him and smiled. _You don’t have to say that, Oscar. I know you’d rather be somewhere else._

Linksano turned and gently pressed his lips to Boffo’s. “Right now, there’s nowhere I’d rather be than right here.”

\-----

“We should be getting close now,” Phelous said, lifting a low-hanging branch so that Snob could pass by more easily. 

“Well, I certainly hope so,” Snob snapped, his eyes darting around suspiciously. “Because I really didn’t wake up today and think that getting my ass chewed off by mosquitoes was a good idea.” 

“I’ve already prepared for that possibility,” Phelous reassured him as he pushed aside an especially large bush. “Right over…here!” Phelous smiled and bowed slightly, gesturing with his arms for Snob to walk ahead of him. 

Snob did as instructed but stopped when his eyes landed upon a clearing a few feet ahead where a large red and white checkered blanket and a small white basket rested. “Really, Phel? A fucking picnic? What are we, twelve year old girls?” 

“I’m not sure why a picnic would imply we’re that,” Phelous answered in an amused tone, “but I do know you’ll be changing your tone once you get a bite of my potato salad.” 

Snob looked unconvinced. “And how exactly is eating out in the middle of the fucking woods supposed to prevent mosquitoes from eating us alive?” 

“Because we have these.” Phelous walked over to the blanket and tapped one of the four wooden torches standing beside each corner. Phelous lit the small candle nestled within each torch with Snob’s lighter before handing it back to his boyfriend. “Hope you don’t mind me borrowing this.” 

“Mmm,” Snob murmured, looking to each torch silently. “Well, I guess this is fine if it works.” 

“Glad to know you approve. So, care to join me?” Phelous took a seat in the middle of the blanket and smiled up at Snob until he sighed and settled down beside him. 

“I hope you at least brought beer.” 

“Naturally.” Phelous pulled a bottle from the basket and held it out to Snob with a dramatic flourish of his hands, which earned a small chuckle from Snob. 

“God, you’re such a ham.” 

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Phelous murmured as he pulled Snob into a hug. “Speaking of which, I brought ham sandwiches, chips, and a pint of your new favorite ice cream flavor.” 

Snob’s eyes lit up and he nuzzled against Phelous’s chest. “You did all this for me?” 

“Of course.” Phelous kissed the top of Snob’s head. “I want you to be happy here. I know this wasn’t your first choice for a vacation but I’ve been really enjoying it and I want to be sure you are too. I was thinking about what you said before and maybe I asked too much of you this time. I’m sorry if I did, Snob. Next time you can pick where we go and it’ll just be the two of us.”

At once, Snob wrapped his arms around the other man and pressed as close against him as he could get. “No, Phel, stop,” he softly commanded, nuzzling against Phelous’s chest even harder than before, like a cat desperate for affection. “You didn’t ask too much of me. You never do, so stop apologizing for wanting me to have a good time.” 

Phelous smiled in relief and kissed the top of Snob’s head. “So, you are having a good time out here?” 

“I am,” Snob admitted, his eyes sliding closed as he relished how warm and safe he felt whenever he was in his boyfriend’s arms. “You know I always whine and moan when I have to do shit I’m not used to, but this time it’s getting really fucking hard to do that. I really like this stupid fucking lake and this stupid fucking town, and I’m...I’m really happy I’m here with you, Phel.” Snob pushed Phelous down onto the blanket and climbed onto him, one hand carding gently through the taller man’s hair. Phelous groaned softly and Snob stared down at him with pure adoration in his eyes. “You always know the perfect thing to do or say to make me happy,” he admitted, bending down to kiss Phelous softly. “You’re just perfect in every fucking way, Phel.” 

“Mmm, you sure the beer didn’t go to your head already?” Phelous teased, smiling again when Snob rewarded him with a second kiss. 

“I know I’m in my right fucking mind,” Snob said, fingers lightly trailing down Phelous’s neck now. “I mean every word of this. Being out here with you...it just makes me so...so happy, and...and I want to tell you, Phel, how much I...” 

Snob trailed off when a strange noise which resembled a baby squealing in delight suddenly reached his ears. “What the hell is that?” Phelous asked, looking upwards as they searched for where the noise was coming from. Instantly the sound stopped, but the sudden shaking of a few tree branches on the old oak standing beside their blanket told Snob that there was something, or someone, watching them. 

“Whoever that is better come down right now before I rip your fucking face off!” Snob growled, leaping off Phelous and moving into his best approximation of a fighting position, with his clenched fists held up near his cheeks. 

“W-wait, Snob, it’s just me!” Dan, looking suitably nervous, quickly climbed down the trunk of the tree before he turned to Snob and flashed him a weak smile. 

“Dan? What the fuck were you doing up in a tree?” Snob asked, his fists lowered now, though his hands had yet to unclench. 

“Well, 90s Kid and I decided to engage in a game of hide-and-seek,” Dan replied quickly, as he wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. “It was my turn to hide and I thought scaling one of these trees would provide me with the perfect shelter. I swear, Snob, that’s all I was doing. I didn’t mean to overhear that most adorably sweet and loving conversation you were having with your special someone!” Dan finished insistently. 

Snob’s mouth fell open and his entire face burned red. “You...you heard that?” 

Dan giggled and nodded, while Snob’s face grew ever hotter. “Oh yes, I heard every word! I must admit, Snob, I never dreamed I’d hear or see such tenderness from you. I knew you had it in you, but oh...” Dan sighed dreamily. “It ended up being even better than I ever imagined.” 

While Snob fought back the urge to scream in rage, Phelous chuckled softly from his spot on the blanket and wondered if there was any way he could calm down his boyfriend after this humiliating event. Before he could begin to plan, though, a rustling in the bushes indicated that another person was fast approaching. 

“Hey dudes!” 90s Kid cheerfully greeted them, not noticing anything amiss as his eyes settled on Dan. “Dan, you were, like, supposed to hide, remember?”

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I had the perfect hiding spot picked out, but I just had to drop in and visit my favorite friend here!” 

“Stop fucking calling me that!” 

“He was just speaking the most beautiful words to Phelous!”

“Shut the hell up, Dan!”

“Oh, don’t be modest, Snob, what you said could put most love poets to shame!” 

Phelous started snickering and Snob whirled around to face him. “Don’t fucking laugh at that, it isn’t funny!” 

90s Kid looked a bit bewildered by these revelations and started looking between the three in confusion. “Uh, somebody wanna fill me in here?” 

“Oh, it’s really quite a beautiful story, Kid! While I was up in the tree-” 

“You say another word and I’ll end you!” Snob took off and started chasing after Dan, who giggled and ran between the trees happily as Snob chased him. 

“Looks like our game of hide-and-seek has turned into impromptu tag! Catch me if you can, Snob!” 

“I’m gonna wring your scrawny little neck, Dan!” 

Phelous screwed the cap off another bottle as he invited 90s Kid to sit on the blanket with him. “They might be at this for a while. For now, wanna have a sandwich and enjoy the show?” 

“For sure, dude.” 90s Kid sat down next to him and started munching away as they watched a shouting Snob chase a giggling Dan through the woods.

\-----

A few hours later, after things had calmed down, Phelous and Snob relaxed peacefully on the beach under a large umbrella. “It’s a shame we have to leave so soon,” Phelous said, glancing over to Snob. “I could stay here for another week or two.” 

“I might agree to that, if it were only the two of us staying here,” Snob said, his gaze landing on Dan as he splashed and jumped through the waves with 90s Kid. He growled softly. “But I absolutely refuse to go anywhere that mother fucker goes ever again.” 

Phelous frowned and looked at Snob with concern. “Hey, come on, what did we talk about earlier? Getting all pissed off is not going to help anyone. Besides, Dan said he was sorry and that he wouldn’t really tell anyone what he overheard.” 

“Like I believe that bastard.” Snob’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I’m not going to let him get away with this.” 

Phelous groaned, knowing it was a lost cause to talk sense to Snob right then, and rolled over onto his stomach while pillowing his arms under his head. “Fine, do whatever you want. I’m taking a nap.” 

Snob nodded and reached for his iPod so that he could listen to some of his favorite, calming sounds of the seventies, but every so often his eyes would land on the cheerful 80s lover and darken. 

Without having even an inkling that he might be the target of some grand act of revenge, Dan continued to enjoy his day with 90s Kid. “Woo, this water certainly is refreshing,” Dan sighed as another splash helped to cool his flushed skin. 

“Yeah, it’s totally rad,” 90s Kid agreed as he doggie-paddled over to him. “I, like, wish there were some dudes out here who would play chicken with us or something. That game is totally hardcore!” 

“I’m not so sure I’d be the perfect partner for that, Kid,” Dan admitted with a laugh. “I don’t have the best balance when I’m standing on my own two feet, let alone when I’m resting on someone’s shoulders.” 

90s Kid smiled and dove under the water, resurfacing under Dan’s legs and then standing. Dan squeaked and quickly wrapped his arms and legs around 90s Kid’s neck, while the teen giggled at his reaction. “Come on, dude, this isn’t so bad, is it? You can totally sit up if you try, I know you can!” 

“W-well, alright, I’ll give it my best shot.” As Dan tentatively attempted to sit upright, a sharp cry suddenly pierced the calm afternoon air.

“Help! Someone help him! He’s drowning!”

Dan and 90s Kid’s heads turned first to where the voice was coming from, where a woman on the shore was screaming and pointing way out into the water, before turning toward the victim. They quickly spotted a man who had been sucked out by a rip current in the lake. No matter how hard he tried to swim, he couldn’t seem to escape, and he was beginning to tire out, his head slipping below the surface as he choked. 

“Oh no, the lifeguard is on the other end of the beach! He’s not going to make it in time!” Dan cried, looking around. 

90s Kid’s face hardened and he quickly dislodged Dan from his shoulders. “Dan, stay here!” 

“Kid, what are you doing?” 

“I’m going to help!” 

“Kid, it’s dangerous! Wait!” Dan yelled, reaching out for him, but 90s Kid was already swimming toward the man was with all his might. He could hear the commotion of the people on the beach and Dan yelling his name, but it wasn’t enough to stop him. He was a superhero, and as someone on a team of heroes, was bound to help anyone who needed his aid. 

When 90s Kid finally reached him, the man was nearly passed out from struggling, so he quickly pulled him up onto his back. “It’s okay,” 90s Kid reassured, panting slightly as he fought to get him out of the rough current. “I’m here, I’m gonna help you. You’re gonna be fine.” The man coughed and 90s Kid lifted him up higher, kicking his legs fiercely to get them out of the stubborn area of water. “Come on, come on,” he mentally hurried himself, his heart pounding. “You’ve got to hurry up, dude!”

90s Kid then remembered to not swim directly against the rip current, so he pushed his body in more of a vertical direction against the oncoming swells of water, making slow but steady progress toward the shore. Eventually 90s Kid was swimming directly parallel to the beach and to his relief, he found he was freed from the waves attempting to push him further out into the lake. “Don’t worry, dude,” he called back as he turned his body once again and began making a beeline for the beach. “We’re totally gonna be okay.” 

The man coughed and nodded his head, muttering weakly, “Thank you...thank you...” 

A minute later, 90s Kid rose up out of the water and reached behind him so he could help the man off his back. The screaming woman quickly ran up to them and wrapped a towel around the victim of the current before hugging him tightly. 

“Thank God you’re okay,” she cried, before turning gratefully to 90s Kid. “You saved my husband. He’s never been a strong swimmer and he was panicking when that current started pulling him out into deep waters he couldn’t handle. I can’t thank you enough, you wonderful young man.” 

90s Kid blushed and rubbed the back of his neck a bit bashfully. “Heh, nah, I was just doing what anyone would do. It’s no big deal-ah!” 90s Kid jumped when he felt arms wrap around his body before he turned to find Dan hugging him tightly and bearing his proudest grin. 

“Kid, that was amazing!” he cried while wrapping his own towel around the teen. “You were so brave and smart and, as you would put it, totally radical out there!” 90s Kid beamed at him, blushing even more, especially when he noticed a small crowd of people were standing around them and looking impressed. 

“That’s one quick-thinking kid.” 

“He’s certainly brave.” 

“Incredible.” 

90s Kid giggled in embarrassment and tried to shrug their praise off. “D-dudes, you’re totally making too much of it. I was just, like, doing what I knew I had to do.” 

“Well, you certainly impressed me by knowing what you had to do.” 90s Kid looked up in surprise as the life guard smiled and patted his shoulder. “Good work, kid. You should think about becoming a professional lifeguard.” 

90s Kid continued to bask in his glory with the beach-goers for a few minutes before they finally dispersed, leaving him alone with Dan. 90s Kid looked to Dan and asked in a shy voice, “Was I really that awesome, Dan?” 

Dan nodded and hugged the teen once again. “You really were, Kid. I’m so happy that you are such a brave and strong and smart and wonderful person because for a few seconds there, I...I was a little scared,” Dan admitted. 

90s Kid quickly hugged him back. “Sorry I scared you, Dan. I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know. This is just what comes with dating a superhero.” 

90s Kid bent down and gave Dan a reassuring kiss before he realized they weren’t as alone as he thought. “Oh, L-Linkara!” 90s Kid said, blushing again in slight surprise. “Um, hey dude, what’s up?” 

“I can’t believe what I just saw!” Linkara shouted, looking scandalized and also out of breath from having run across the beach so fast. “Did I just see you go out there and risk hurting yourself in the rip current?! That’s supposed to be the lifeguard’s job, 90s Kid, not yours!” 

Instead of feeling chided, 90s Kid remembered the heartfelt thanks and sincere compliments he got from everyone on the beach and fired back with vigor. “The lifeguard wasn’t close enough, dude! He wasn’t gonna make it in time! I saved that dude’s life!” 

“You could have gotten yourself killed!” 

“So what, I should’ve just not done anything?!” 

“You should have gotten someone else to help, not you! You’re just a kid!” 

“I am not! I’m eighteen, I’m an adult now!” 

“In age, but not in maturity!” 

Before 90s Kid’s anger caused him to say something he would regret, Harvey appeared, placing his hand on both 90s Kid’s and Linkara’s shoulders to halt their argument. 

“Hey, hey, calm down, both of you!” he reprimanded, giving both of them a look of reproach. “It’s not gonna help anything if we’re at each other’s throats here!” 

Harvey took a breath to calm himself before turning to 90s Kid. “Junior, that was a really brave thing you did out there, and I heard what the rest of those cats and the lifeguards said about you. I’m proud of ya, kiddo. But you really did give us a scare, and the Kid’s got a point that you could’ve had somebody else help you out too.” 90s Kid gave a small nod, still frustrated and angry with Linkara but encouraged by Harvey’s praise. “And Kid, you really shouldn’t lay into Junior like that. Keep in mind you raised him up to be a hero just like you are. Just because he’s younger than you don’t mean he can’t hold his own. He did a brave thing today.” 

“Are you kidding me, Harvey?!” Linkara erupted, turning his rage onto him now. “Are you honestly saying you’re okay with it if 90s Kid just runs into situations without thinking?”

“I was so thinking!” 90s Kid insisted. “I knew what to do! I got out of there okay, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, thanks to dumb luck!” Linkara replied. 

“I am not dumb!” 90s Kid snarled, his eyes filling to the brim with anger once again. 

“Whoa, easy there, Junior,” Harvey said squeezing his shoulder until he turned to look at him. “That’s not what the Kid was saying. No one thinks you’re dumb.” 

“But reckless, yes,” Linkara said. 

90s Kid glared at him but remained silent as Harvey stepped in between the two and faced Linkara. “Okay, Kid, I think Junior gets the message. In the future, if he sees a bad situation, he’ll try to get help first, right Junior?” 

90s Kid exhaled sharply but nodded to the singer. “Yeah. I’ll try to get help.” 

“Good. And Kid, the next time 90s Kid does something heroic, maybe you’ll mix the scolding with some compliments too?” 

Linkara scoffed. “Fine, I’ll tell him he’s a genius for risking his life when he didn’t need to.” 

Harvey frowned. “Kid...” 

“Okay, okay.” Linkara leaned around Harvey to face 90s Kid again. “You were very brave and you kept your head out there. Just don’t make this a common practice or you could find yourself in real trouble one of these days.” Linkara glanced back to Harvey. “Satisfied?” 

Harvey ignored him and turned to 90s Kid. “Junior?” 

“It’s fine,” 90s Kid muttered, shrugging and looking as if he was sick of the entire conversation. 

Harvey nodded. “Okay then. I’ll just let you two kids get back to your splashing while I return to the house and start working on tonight’s banquet.” 

Linkara quickly paled and started to run after Harvey, who was managing to walk across the sand at a rather brisk pace considering he was smoking and wearing a suit. “A banquet, Harvey? Are you sure? I mean, we’ve already had pretty big and pretty expensive meals the past two nights, haven’t we?” 

“Don’t worry, Kid, I’m taking the cost of tonight’s dinner out of my metal-detection earnings,” Harvey said with a wink. This only served to panic Linkara further and he continued to squabble with Harvey until the singer vanished into the beach house, after which he sighed and returned to lie down on his towel. 

Once they were alone again, Dan approached 90s Kid hesitantly. “Kid, are you okay? I’m really sorry that happened.” 

90s Kid, who hadn’t taken his eyes off Linkara once, curled his fingers into fists. “Totally can’t believe it,” he muttered. “So bogus. He’s always so bogus to me. Treating me like a dumb kid. I’m not a dumb kid anymore.”

“Of course you’re not, Kid. I know you’re not.” 

“I’m not a baby, so he doesn’t need to treat me like one!” 

“I know, Kid, you’re-” 

“He’s not my freaking mom and he doesn’t have to keep bossing me around like that!” 90s Kid was starting to get even more heated than he was at the height of the argument, and Dan’s eyes widened as he saw 90s Kid’s shoulders begin to shake, as though he were going to burst out of his own skin. 

“Kid, please, you have to calm down.” Dan flung himself at 90s Kid, hugging him as tightly as he could. “It’s not worth it to get upset because of this. It doesn’t matter what Linkara says because everyone else thinks you did a brave and wonderful thing. You’re a real hero, sweetie, so please, don’t let him get to you, okay?” 

Dan felt relieved when 90s Kid’s body slackened, certain that his anger was leaving him, and smiled when 90s Kid hugged him back.

“You…you’re so good, Dan,” 90s Kid murmured, his lips pressed against Dan’s shoulder. “You always make me feel better. I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Kid,” Dan said. Suddenly the lips on his shoulder were pressing against his collar bone. And then his throat. And then his neck. “Ahhh…K-Kid… wh-what are you…ahhh!” Dan closed his eyes when 90s Kid bit down into his neck, arousal coursing through his body. “K-Kid! S-stop that or…or I’m gonna…”

“I love you so much, Dan, “ 90s Kid repeated, his voice now awash in lust and desire. “And I don’t wanna stop.” Dan cried out softly as 90s Kid suddenly reached out to scoop him into his arms, easily slinging the smaller man over his shoulder. “Hang tight.” 

“W-where are we going?” Dan stammered as he felt 90s Kid begin to run. 

“You’ll see,” 90s Kid murmured. 

Once they reached at their destination, 90s Kid set Dan down before pressing him up against a tile wall, 90s Kid’s insistent and urgent lips on his. “Mmmmm-oh,” Dan gasped as they finally came apart, his head swimming. “K-Kid, w-what are you doing?” He wanted to say more, but his voice growing weak. Dan blinked his eyes to make them focus and saw that they were in the shower hut, inside a closed and locked stall. His gaze focused on 90s Kid and he noticed that his shades were off, fully revealing the lusty eyes and wolfish grin which peered down at him. Dan chanced a glance downward and saw that there was a large bulge in 90s Kid’s swim trunks, much larger than any of the ones he’d seen before. 

“You’re the only one who makes me feel really good, Dan. You believe in me and you trust me, even when I scare you. I’m so sorry for scaring you, so now I’m gonna make up for that.” With that, 90s Kid bent down and started sucking on Dan’s neck. 

“K-Kid, ohhh...w-we c-can’t,” Dan feebly protested, trying desperately to hold onto his self-control. “W-we might not b-be alone, and-” 

“I don’t care,” 90s Kid cut him off, sinking his teeth in once again. “I need you, Dan. Right now. I...I can’t stop myself, dude...” he whispered passionately and Dan finally let his fragile tie to self-control snap, wrapping his arms around 90s Kid’s neck and kissing him urgently.

“W-we’ll have to be quiet,” he whispered shakily, to which 90s Kid nodded. His fingers deftly untied the knot on his swim trunks, pulling them down in one swift motion, before doing the same for Dan’s. He dug into one of the pockets to retrieve a tube of suntan lotion before shoving Dan up against the tile again. “Kid!” Dan gasped as 90s Kid picked him up and braced him against the wall.

90s Kid fumbled with the suntan lotion and finally managed to cover himself with it, giving himself a decent coating. Even though he wanted this more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life, he didn’t want to hurt Dan. “It’s alright, dude, I’ve got you,” 90s Kid whispered. 

“I know,” Dan whispered back, pressing his face into 90s Kid’s shoulder to stifle his moans as they began. 

While 90s Kid and Dan gave into the lust they’d been trying to control all week, another person gave into the temptation for revenge he’d been harboring since that morning. Snob snuck over to the showering hut and slowly stuck his head inside, listening carefully to be certain his assumptions had been correct. When he was rewarded with several moans, groans, and muffled cries of pleasure, Snob grinned in a manner most would call diabolical. His angry vigil of Dan and 90s Kid had finally rewarded him with something he could use against the annoying couple, and there was no way Snob was going to waste this chance. 

He hurried back across the beach and sped over to the towel where Linkara was still attempting to calm his nerves by reading a comic that wasn’t pissing him off for a change. “Linkara, come here,” Snob demanded.

Instead of complying, Linkara lowered the book enough so his eyes peeked out over the top of it. “What?” 

“Just come with me,” Snob demanded. 

“Come with you where?” 

“To the shower hut.” 

Linkara’s brows quickly knit together and his expression grew suspicious. “Why?” 

“I have something I need to show you,” Snob said, growing more impatient the longer he spent on this conversation. “Come on, we’re gonna miss it.”

“Miss what?” Linkara demanded. 

“Oh, would you just fucking trust me and come on?” Snob reached out wildly, trying to snatch the comic from Linkara’s hands, but the other man easily lowered it out if his reach. 

“Why should I trust you if you’re not going to tell me what’s going on?” 

Snob growled and pointed a finger toward the shower hut. “I swear to God there is something you need to see in there!” 

“This is a trick, isn’t it?” Linkara suddenly said, a smirk sliding into place. “That’s it, right? You’re trying to get me in there so you can do something to me. What is it this time, Snob? You gonna try to steal my clothes so I have to leave the place naked?” 

Snob snorted. “Don’t flatter yourself. I saw enough at that cabin; I don’t need to see anymore.” 

Linkara blushed and shoved his comic angrily into his bag. “You didn’t see a thing at that cabin!” 

“Not of you, but I got an eyeful of that singer’s ass!” 

“Harvey has a great ass, for your information!” 

“Yeah, great for a senior citizen.” 

“Shut up, you asshole!” Linkara jumped to his feet and looked as if he might take a swing at Snob, so the shorter man quickly retreated and held up his hands in surrender. 

“Okay, okay, I take that back! I’m sorry! Fuck, you get angry easily.” 

Linkara lowered his hands, though he still looked un-amused. “Look who’s talking. If you’re done now, Snob, why don’t you let me get back to my comic.” 

“Yeah, fine, I-no wait, fuck!” Snob groaned and once again pointed to the shower hut. “You had better get your ass in there right now, Linkara, because your precious little ward is fucking the life out of my idiotic stalker!”

Linkara was about to stick his nose back into his comic again when he performed a double-take. “W-what?! What the hell are you talking about?!”

“You heard me! They’re fogging up the fucking mirrors in the shower hut!” 

“Th-that’s disgusting!” Linkara spluttered, his face going bright red. “Is this some kind of sick joke, Snob?! I know you’re still upset about that whole hot tub thing, but to make up s-such a lie like that-” 

“I’m not fucking lying, and if you’d get your pasty white ass over there you’ll be able to see for yourself!” 

“F-Fine! I’ll march right over there and show you that you are sorely mistaken!” Linkara finally threw his comic into the sand and hurried off as he and Snob made their way to the shower hut. 

\-----

“Oh...oh, Dan...” 90s Kid panted, letting a stream of cold water wash over them both as he cleaned up the sticky mess between them. “You have...no idea...how much I...totally needed that...” 

Dan was leaning against 90s Kid in a daze, a drowsy smile slowly spreading across his face. “You...you said it, Kid...” Once they were both clean, they slipped their suits back on and smiled to each other. “So now I guess…” Dan trailed off when he heard a familiar voice approaching the hut and shared a nervous glance with 90s Kid, who’d also heard. 

“Oh shoot, dude. Come on, let’s go out the back door, quick!”

\-----

“I can’t believe the garbage you’re telling me,” Linkara muttered as he stomped hotly across the sand, Snob right at his heels barking like a trained dog. “I’m such an idiot to even be listening to you.” 

“You’re going to feel like an idiot after you see I’m right,” Snob retorted as they finally arrived at the hut. He reached out and held open the door for Linkara, smirking at him this time. “After you.” 

Linkara rolled his eyes and walked calmly into the small hut. “90s Kid?” he called out, walking through the area with a hand cupped around his ear as he listened for any sound of the teen. “It’s me. Are you in here?” 

“They’re obviously not going to answer you, dipshit,” Snob snarked as he pushed Linkara aside and shoved open the door to the first shower stall. 

Linkara gasped. “Snob! You can’t do that! Someone could be in here!” 

“Someone is in here!” Snob replied, quickly pushing open the remaining shower stalls as well before he growled and bent down. “Come on, where the fuck are you hiding? Down here? Or did they climb up?” he murmured, peering up into the darkened ceiling. 

Linkara watched him, arms crossed, expression un-amused once again. “Maybe they heard us coming and slid down the drain?” he asked in a mocking tone. 

Snob glared at him before catching sight of the second door behind Linkara. “Or maybe they heard us and ran out here!” Snob hurried over to the back exit of the building and rushed outside, wincing at the brightness for a few seconds, before his eyes focused in on a familiar couple lying on a blanket several feet away. “Ah hah! There they are!” 

Linkara, who had been walking out after Snob, peered over his shoulder. “Yeah, that certainly is 90s Kid and Dan lying on a blanket and talking.” he replied dryly. 

Snob scoffed. “Don’t be an idiot. Look at them, they’re all out of breath and flustered.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, 90s Kid said in a rather loud voice, “No way, Dan, I can totally hold my breath longer than you can! Come on, two out of three!” 

“Oh, Kid, I can never turn down one of your challenges,” Dan cheerfully, and in just as loud a voice, responded. “Let’s go again on three: one, two, three!” 

The two men sucked in huge lungfuls of air before turning to stare each other in the eye with puffed up, purple cheeks. 

Linkara looked from them to Snob, once again unimpressed. “So, are we done here?” 

“But...but...they’ve got a fucking sex flush!” 

“It’s HOT, Snob. Do I need to educate you about the weather now?” 

“But-but-you-” Snob finally threw his hands up and growled in rage, turning around and storming off, muttering profanity-laced remarks about Linkara being in denial. 

Linkara shook his head and made his way back to his towel to fish his comic out of the sand. He gave a quick glance back to Dan and 90s Kid, wondering for the smallest moment if he was being had, before putting the thought resolutely from his mind and continuing on without a backwards look. There was just no way that could be true.

Once they were finally alone, Dan and 90s Kid exhaled loudly, coughing and panting a bit as they struggled to catch their breath. “That...was...a close one...” Dan breathed, crumpling up a little as he coughed, and 90s Kid used some of his depleted energy to pull him into his arms. 

“Y-yeah, it w-was...but dude...that was totally worth it...” 

Dan rested his head upon 90s Kid’s warm chest and sighed in happiness, feeling relief course through his veins. “It was amazing, but weren’t you even a little scared, Kid?” 

90s Kid smiled and leaned over to kiss Dan on the lips. “I’m an adult now, dude. If you, like, don’t let yourself do stuff cuz you’re scared, there’s really no point, y’know?”

Dan smiled and closed his eyes, both of them deciding to settle down for a nap in the sun. “I’m learning more about adulthood every day with you, Kid.”


	6. Chapter 6

Linksano couldn’t help giggling softly as they glided steadily atop the lake, in a quaint little rowboat Boffo had decided to rent on a whim.

 _Let’s go for a ride, just you and me._ Boffo had told him, grabbing his hand and smiling in that adorable way which always made Linksano melt. _It would be so romantic!_ Of course Linksano could not refuse him, and now Boffo was beaming and rowing the oars swiftly enough to cast a pleasant breeze over Linksano.

“You were quite right, my dear. This is indeed a romantic excursion.” 

Boffo’s eyes twinkled with joy. _I knew you’d like it, darling. I thought this would be a fun way for us to get a little extra privacy._

Linksano gently twirled the parasol Boffo had given him to keep him shaded, making him feel like a fairy princess from out of a storybook. “Are you sure you aren’t getting tired, Boffo? Pulling both of us along can’t be easy, and even an Adonis like you must get exhausted sometime.” 

Boffo blushed slightly and shook his head. _I’m not tired, Oscar. I’m having fun. I like getting to watch you enjoy yourself. You look very lovely with that parasol._

“Oh, thank you,” Linksano said, blushing himself. “Well, after you work up an appropriate appetite, I hope you’ll enjoy some of the goodies I picked up from town.” Linksano reached down into the bottom of the boat and selected a few containers from his knapsack. “I have watermelon-cucumber salad, curry-lime pork kabobs, avocado and ham sandwiches, and granola squares drizzled in peanut sauce for dessert.” 

Boffo licked his lips hungrily. _What wonderful selections you made for lunch. It seems your appetite has grown quite a lot lately._

“Indeed,” Linksano agreed as he took a bite of sandwich. “All that swimming and sunning we’ve been doing has done wonders for my constitution as well. I think I’m even developing a bit of a tan,” he said, pulling his shirt away from his chest to check. 

Boffo took in the sight with hungry eyes. _Oh yes, you are positively glowing, Oscar. I’m so glad you reconsidered your feelings about the beach._

“I am as well,” Linksano agreed. “I no longer feel the need to hide away with my literary friends...although I admit; I still enjoy sneaking in a bit of Bronte before breakfast.” 

_I noticed._ Boffo set the oars down at last so he could lean closer to Linksano and wrap his arms around him. _You look very cute curled up under the covers with your nose stuck in a book._ He signed, nuzzling Linksano’s cheek lovingly.

Linksano nuzzled back, his blush deepening. “I never thought one would find my literary obsession to be cute.” 

Boffo kissed his rosy cheek. _It’s one of my favorite things about you, Oscar._

Linksano smiled and took another bite as he began to relax even more in Boffo’s embrace. “I find it m-much cuter when you’re curled up under the covers with me, Boffo.” He couldn’t help looking down shyly and Boffo squeezed him. 

_That’s also one of my favorite things._

Boffo reached for a kabob and began munching on it, nodding his head in appreciation of the taste, when he nearly choked as he witnessed Linksano unbutton his shirt, fold it up neatly, and lay it down in the boat. He was still blushing, but he was obviously trying to show how happy he was being there with Boffo. 

_Oscar, you know you don’t have to do this for me._ Boffo told him, rubbing his hand gently. 

“I know, Boffo. But we are alone with nobody else in sight, and I just thought it would be nice to...let loose a little, dare I say it.” 

Boffo’s smile grew even wider and he removed his own shirt, setting it down and scooting closer to his boyfriend. _I’m so glad that we decided to decline Dan and 90s Kid’s invitation into town this afternoon._ Boffo signed against Linksano’s back. _Being alone with you has made this vacation the most enjoyable one I’ve had since I was young._

Linksano pulled Boffo into a gentle kiss before beaming at him joyously. “You don’t know how happy I am to hear that,” he murmured, lazily tracing his fingers against Boffo’s back while he spoke as well. “Perhaps we should consider the seaside for our next vacation as well.” 

Boffo curled up against Linksano, tucking his head under the scientist’s chin, and sighed peacefully. _Perhaps...although perhaps on our next vacation, we should make it just you and me..._

The little boat continued to gently float across the enormous lake and though its occupants were mostly occupied with other, more pressing activities, they made sure it never traveled too far from the land.

\-----

On a warm, sunny afternoon which was perfect weather for swimming or shell-collecting, Ninja could instead be found indoors lying on his bed, his laptop resting atop his stomach. He was listening to his favorite music videos, but instead of getting swept away by the beautiful love stories they told, or even enjoying the melodies which perfectly captured the feelings of his star-crossed couples, the dancer was not even focusing on the screen. His eyes were instead trained on the ceiling, although they were mostly out of focus as he thought about a variety of things. 

Ninja was also doing his best not to focus on his phone, which was lying on the night table only three feet from his head. He’d been trying not to think about his phone or about the latest message he’d received from Ted in the past hour. A message which had detailed all of the fun times Ted had been having with his family and which proclaimed how much Ted would miss them once he was back home, and even expressing thoughts about how he almost wished the week could last longer. 

This was the part that made Ninja’s stomach churn when he thought about it, because in his mind, the week could not end quickly enough. And yet, what had really caused Ninja to fall into distress was the realization that Ted had not said he missed Ninja or wanted to see him again in this message, or in his past three messages, Ninja had discovered upon checking. Ninja knew it was most likely an oversight on Ted’s part, since he had been very busy enjoying himself, but a part of himself, a very small, very scared part, wondered if it meant something else. 

However, before Ninja could dwell on those thoughts any longer, the door to the bedroom burst open and Linkara walked inside. “Whoa, sorry, I thought everyone was out on the beach,” Linkara said when he noticed Ninja. 

Ninja quickly shut off his computer and sat up. *Did you need something, Linkara?* 

“Oh, yeah, I wanted to borrow Linksano’s telescope again,” Linkara said, pointing to the item set up by the window. “He said it was okay.” 

Ninja shrugged. *That’s fine with me.* 

“Thanks.” Linkara hurried to the telescope and pointed it to the beach, frowning all the while. “Damn it. He’s still at it. It’s been six days and he hasn’t skipped even one. I really didn’t think he’d let it go on for this long.” 

*Then why don’t you tell him to stop?* 

Linkara looked at Ninja’s words in surprise. “I can’t. We sort of have this bet going on,” he tried to explain, “so I can’t say anything or I’ll lose.” 

Ninja stared at him a moment. *You are worried for Harvey, yet you’d rather win a bet than ensure his safety and good health. It is a very confusing way to act around someone you love, Linkara.* 

Linkara blushed before scowling at the fighter. “Why don’t you mind your own business, Ninja? This is between me and Harvey. You don’t even have someone to love, so butt out!” 

Ninja’s face darkened but he lay back down without another word. Minutes later, Linkara stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him, and Ninja was left alone with even more thoughts he wished to avoid.

\-----

Phelous adjusted the camera’s settings to match the amount of sunlight falling upon the meadow he and Snob had been spending quite a lot of time in lately before he smiled and signaled to his boyfriend so he could begin speaking. 

“Oh look, I’m in the fucking woods,” Snob began, putting on the biggest, deepest scowl he could muster, “and you know what I don’t see here? A yeti that wants to fuck me in the ass! So excuse me if I think your title is a little misleading, “Back-Country Bigfoot Attacks’!” Snob paused then before he looked around wildly and cried, “Oh shit!”, which was followed by him fleeing in a panic into said woods. 

“And...cut!” Phelous called, lowering the camera so he could talk to Snob. “I think we got that shot.” 

“Good, because running in this suit is not something I want to do more than once,” Snob grumbled as he brushed some twigs from his sleeves. “Now we just need to get some sounds of bushes or tree branches shaking, and then I can splice in some footage of you in the Bigfoot costume chasing after me.” 

“Oh joy, I so love when I get to put on that smelly fucking thing,” Phelous snarked, earning a chuckle from Snob. 

“Oh come on, we both know you love getting to chase me around like the big hairy ape you are,” Snob teased as he reached for the camera. “Now, are you ready to film your bit?” Phelous nodded. “Good. Move over to where I was standing, since the lighting wasn’t bad,” Snob ordered as he prepared the camera for another round of taping. 

Once Phelous was in position, Snob looked to him curiously. “Don’t you have some fucking shitty toys you want to play with, or some costume you need to change into?” 

“Nope, I’m ready just like this.” Phelous declared. 

Snob shrugged and lifted the camera. “Action!” 

Phelous smiled widely at the camera and to Snob’s surprise, waved at it. “Hey, future Phelous. This is past Phelous speaking to you from the biggest fucking lake I’ve ever seen. I know your memory of the time you spent here is probably fuzzy since you’ve crammed your head with all sorts of shit, but I hope you’re still holding onto the feelings this vacation gave you. This was one of the greatest trips you’ve ever taken because you got to hang out with your awesome friends and you got to spend so much time with the man you love more than anyone. And if I know him, he’s probably curled up with you on the couch watching this with you and pretending he hated this trip, even though we know how much of a lie that is. So, future Phelous, give future Snob a kiss for me and tell him how much better your life has been with him in it, because he really gets so damned cute when he’s embarrassed, and remind him of all the other amazing vacations you’ve taken together, although I doubt any will top this one. Oh, and remind him to change the litter box once in a while since I’m sure he’s still trying to weasel out of it.” 

Phelous laughed then and expected Snob to join him as he lowered the camera, but to his surprise Snob was standing stock still. “Um, I’m done,” Phelous called out. “You can cut now, Snob.” Snob finally lowered the camera and set it gently back into its case before he suddenly turned to Phelous and charged at him as quickly as he could. Phelous’s eyes widened as he was tackled to the ground and he grunted softly before his lips were captured in a ravenous kiss.

“Mmmm...you still have to change the litter box.” Phelous murmured when they finally came up for air. 

Snob couldn’t help grinning and shifting more firmly on top of Phelous. “Just shut up and kiss me, Phel.” 

“Whatever you say, Snob...” For as much as he joked, Phelous couldn’t help being surprised. Even when they had their privacy, Snob wasn’t always this affectionate, but this vacation really seemed to be getting through to him. The loneliness and insecurity that constantly plagued Snob, despite his best efforts to hide them, actually seemed to be gone, even of for the moment, and Snob genuinely seemed happy. Phelous felt truly grateful to Linkara and his team for including him on their trips and for always making Snob feel welcome with them. “I’m really glad you’re enjoying yourself here, Snob,” Phelous said softly, stroking his fingers through his hair that had finally grown back. 

Snob nuzzled him under his chin like an affectionate kitten. “Yeah, I guess I am too...oh, who the fuck am I kidding, you can see through anything I try to do.” 

Phelous smirked. “I’m glad you’re finally starting to realize that.”

“Shut up,” Snob murmured, pulling Phelous into another kiss. 

“So,” Phelous said once they’d pulled apart for air, “is there anything in particular you want to do on our last day here, Snob? It’s going to be a long drive back tomorrow, so I want you to be as happy as possible before you’re trapped in a car with Dan for several hours.” 

Snob snickered and slid a hand under Phelous’s shirt, caressing his chest lightly. “Actually, I do have a few ideas about how to make tonight special.” 

Phelous groaned softly as Snob pinched his nipples and squirmed underneath the smaller man. “W-was being arrested for public indecency at a public beach and campground one of them?” 

Snob chuckled; pleased with the reaction he was receiving, before he shook his head. “No, we can save the fun stuff for tonight. As for right now, I need to take a drive into town, so we really should be getting back as soon as possible.” 

Phelous groaned once again, this time in disappointment when Snob retracted his hand, and he sat up awkwardly thanks to the large bulge in his pants. “W-wait, you can’t just leave me like this,” Phelous moaned, shooting Snob his best puppy dog eyes. 

Snob sighed, internally melting, and laid back down on top of Phelous, his hand quickly sliding down the other man’s pants. “Alright, I’ll take care of you, Phel, but you owe me.” 

“Ohhh...that’s f-fucking extortion...” Phelous moaned, although such thoughts were quickly replaced by waves of ecstasy. 

\-----

Ninja sat in a calming position atop his beach blanket, inhaling deep; cleansing breaths as he performed his arm stretches. The air was pleasantly warm, a cool breeze wafted through the air, and the sound of the waves gently crashing against the lake caused Ninja’s body to relax significantly. There was also a beautiful sunset full of color streaked across the sky. It was a picturesque place to do some meditation and yet, for some reason, Ninja was not entirely at ease. 

He sighed and let his arms rest at his side, wishing he could just enjoy the sunset and the waves and the sand, but it felt as though there was something missing within him. His ears pricked up as he heard the sound of beeping approach, and he turned his head to see Harvey waving his metal detector around, as usual. *Good evening, Harvey.* 

“Hey there,” Harvey waved, pausing to take a breather and also to admire the sunset. “Pretty as a picture tonight, ain’t it? Wish we had sunsets like this back home.”

*I agree. I haven’t seen many sunsets as lovely as this one.* Ninja glanced over at the beeping noise still emanating from the device. *Still pursuing your impossible quest, I see?* 

“Hey, I found three whole dollars today,” Harvey said proudly as he pulled a handful of somewhat rusted and aged coins from his pocket. 

*Impressive* Ninja said, struggling to keep from rolling his eyes. *If you’ll excuse me, I’m in the middle of searching for inner peace, so I hope you don’t mind if I ask you to take that beeping contraption far from my ears.* 

Harvey snickered at the suggestion. “Now who’s on an impossible quest?” 

Ninja’s brow furrowed in confusion as he stared up at the singer. *What are you talking about?* 

“Inner peace,” Harvey said, shutting the metal detector off and leaning against it. “You ain’t finding it on this trip.” 

Ninja stood up, needing to face Harvey as they continued to speak. *What do you mean?* 

“Well, Twinkle Toes, you haven’t been your usual cool as a cucumber self ever since we got here,” Harvey continued, casually reaching for a cigarette and slipping it between his lips. “In fact, you’ve been more tense than I’ve ever seen ya when we aren’t in the middle of some kooky alien fight. And I think I can guess why. You might be a slick cat when it comes to keeping your emotions hidden most of the time, but I can see it in your eyes: you’re missing someone, bad by the looks of it.” 

Ninja stiffened and cast his gaze aside, not wanting his eyes to betray him anymore. He wanted to deny it but found he couldn’t bring himself to actually form those words. 

“You don’t have to say anything about it,” Harvey continued, lighting up now and taking a puff. “I don’t wanna poke my nose into your business. I just wanted to tell ya, it’s not gonna get any easier. Being away from someone you care about...it never gets easier.” 

Ninja slowly returned his gaze to Harvey’s face, noticing the slight hint of sadness in his own baby blues. *How have you…dealt with such feelings?*

“Oh, I try and keep busy,” Harvey said, flicking a bit of ash into the waves. “I sing, I cook, I play Pokémon, I do whatever I can to take my mind off it. Works sometimes, but not always, and never for too long.” Ninja nodded, knowing that there was no easy solution to his problem, but grateful for his words anyway. 

“The best thing I can tell ya is to motivate yourself to be better.” Harvey twirled his cigarette between his fingers slowly. “Keep telling yourself that the next time you get to see that someone you’ve been missing that you’ll be better to them, kinder, more dependable. That you’ll do all the things and say all the things you’ve been meaning to, because you’ve finally gotten that chance… and you never know when another will come your way.” Harvey lowered his arm then, casting his gaze out over the glass surface of the lake. “The connections we have with people...they’re so fragile...so easily broken. You can lose someone before you even realize they’re gone.” 

The waves gently lapped against the shore, almost reaching the toe of Harvey’s shoe as he crushed his cigarette into the sand. He picked up the butt and tossed it into a nearby trash can before adjusting his hat and his tie. “Well, I’ve been bending your ear long enough. I’ll let you get back to your, uh, enlightenment.”

Before he could turn away, Harvey blinked as a hand was offered to him. *Thank you for your words, Harvey. You have given me a lot to think about.* 

Harvey smiled and shook Ninja’s outstretched hand. “Don’t mention it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” Harvey took off then, once again whistling a merry tune, still combing the cold sands of the lakeside. Ninja watched him until darkness completely enveloped the area, before he gathered up his blanket and walked back into the beach house.

\-----

Just after sunset, Snob and Phelous returned from their journey into town and carried their bags down onto the beach. “I’ll get things ready here,” Snob instructed as he arranged the firewood he and Phelous had collected on their walk back from the meadow. “You go get the others.”

Phelous nodded and squeezed Snob’s shoulders lovingly. “I think this was the best idea you could have come up with,” he murmured, bending down to press a quick kiss to Snob’s cheek. 

Snob chuckled as he pulled out his lighter. “Oh, you haven’t seen the best one just yet, but all in good time. Right now, get your ass in gear.” Snob punctuated his command by slapping Phelous’s rear end, thoroughly enjoying the yelp this produced, and he watched with a smile as Phelous made his way into the beach house.

When Phelous came back out, the rest of the team followed along in a procession, and several gasps and calls of surprise were made when they approached the bonfire that was now blazing brightly. “Snob, did you set up all of this yourself?” Linkara asked, smiling at the sight of the roaring fire. 

Snob snorted. “No, I had the bonfire elves help me out. Yeah, I did this. I…” Snob paused, eyes lowering to the sand as an uncharacteristic expression of vulnerability crossed his face. “I thought I was going to really hate this trip because, you know, I hate everything, but…it’s actually turned out really well. I had a good time and I…I really want to thank you all for inviting us. You really know how to make a guy feel welcome.” 

Harvey smiled at Snob, lighting up two cigarettes before passing one off to him. “I gotta hand it to you, you really set the bar here. I always told the Kid you had class. You know, you and your beau are always welcome with us, so don‘t forget it.” 

Snob puffed on the cigarette quickly to hide his pleasure at the thanks and compliments he was receiving, before he finally waved his hands for quiet. 

“Alright, alright, shut up. If you’re gonna insist on fucking gushing, at least enjoy some of the food.” Snob gestured to several trays resting on the picnic blankets, where meat and seafood kebobs waited on skewers to be roasted, as well as some more s’more components. 

“Duuuude, those things look totally awesome!” 90s Kid exclaimed, diving to get first dibs on a kebob. 

Boffo giggled and reached for one as well. _You must have gone to the same place Linksano did. I couldn’t stop eating them earlier._

“Neither could I,” Linksano admitted as he roasted another kebob to nibble on. “I will make sure to visit this enchanting shop whenever I am craving tenderized meat and spiced vegetables on skewers.” He and Boffo quickly took a seat near each other on a blanket while the remaining couples did likewise. 

Ninja stared around at the group like he had on their first night at the beach, but instead of allowing his worries to overwhelm him; he forced them aside and focused instead on taking a vegetable-only stick for roasting. 

_Ninja, sit next to us._ Boffo insisted, patting the space beside him invitingly.

“Yes, we would be delighted to share your company,” Linksano agreed. “I was hoping to ask you about your knowledge of Japanese beaches, since Boffo and I are looking into potential future vacation destinations.” 

*I would be glad to assist you* Ninja said, settling down beside them as he cooked his dinner, extraordinarily grateful for the distraction. 

Further back from the flames, 90s Kid and Dan were munching on their dinner while exchanging several whispered conversations, a few of which caught Linkara’s attention. “What do you think they’re talking about?” he muttered. 

“Ninety-five, ninety-six, ninety-seven...huh? Did you say something, Kid?” 

Linkara sighed when he realized Harvey was too absorbed in counting change to listen to his question. “Are you still doing that? You realize the bet is almost over, Harvey, and you’re nowhere close to winning?” 

Harvey laughed and patted the small sack of coins he held. “Whattaya mean, Kid? I got six dollars and ninety-seven cents in here, and there’s still plenty more where that came from! I got plenty of time to find the rest, so don’t count me out just yet.” 

Linkara shook his head and rubbed at his temples. “I can’t believe you wasted this whole trip combing the beach for money instead of having fun.” Linkara lowered his hands then, but was surprised when they were captured by Harvey’s. 

“Are you kidding?” he asked with a soft smile. “I got to spend a whole week watching you, Junior, and everyone else have the time of their lives. Sure, there were a few rough patches here and there,” he said, glancing quickly to Ninja, “but for the most part everyone had a blast. It made me remember the times I’d come to this place with my family when I was a tot, Kid, and those were some of the happiest memories of my childhood, so I think you can figure out how much I enjoyed being here a second time.” 

Linkara leaned in and brushed his lips over Harvey’s. “Then I take it back. I can’t believe you had a good time on this trip, despite wasting most of your days on a pointless treasure hunt.” 

“You just get that sunscreen ready, Kid, because the night is still young,” Harvey teased. 

Over on their own blanket, Snob and Phelous were in a more intimate position than anyone expected, with the former resting his head in the latter’s lap. 

“This was such a great idea,” Phelous said, one hand lost in Snob’s hair and tugging gently. “It’s so peaceful sitting out on the beach next to a crackling fire as the sky turns that beautiful shade of bluish-black and the stars start to come out. You really have a romantic soul hidden under all that grumpiness,” he gently teased. 

Snob smiled as he gazed up into his boyfriend’s face. “You bring it out in me,” he admitted softly, reaching up with one hand to stroke Phelous’s cheek. “You bring out so many good things in me, Phel, things I sometimes forget I have. But when I’m with you, it’s so easy to be happy and to smile...it’s so easy to feel wanted and loved when I’m with you, and I...I hope you feel that way too, Phel, because...I really love you. I love you so damn much it hurts sometimes.”

For once, Phelous was caught entirely off his guard. His mouth fell open while his cheeks went red, and he couldn’t even find it in him to offer a snarky remark. It took Snob a lot of effort to say those three words, even when they were alone, and the fact that he was doing so when they weren’t alone spoke volumes to him. He ignored the sounds of Dan’s muffled squealings as he smiled brightly and kissed him. “I love you too, Snob. Loving you hurts in all the best ways possible.” 

The others pretended not to notice the tender moment happening near them, so as not to interrupt it, but Boffo fidgeted silently with glee and Linkara and Harvey shared knowing smiles. 90s Kid also rubbed Dan’s back to help him calm down as the 80s lover pressed his face into his shirt in hopes of muffling his emotions, and Ninja, oddly enough, looked to be deep in thought. 

Eventually Dan lifted up his head and wiped his eyes. “This was the best vacation ever,” he whispered to 90s Kid, who kissed his cheek and put his arm around him. 

“Totally, Dan. I always want us to be able to come back to the beach.” 

Dan’s eyes sparkled. “Maybe one day that’s where our house will be.” 

90s Kid smiled and leaned in close. “You always have the best ideas, dude.” 

Dan closed his eyes and pursed his lips for a kiss, but 90s Kid instead took a bite of one of his marshmallows. “Hey!”

“Sorry, dude, but all’s fair in love and desserts!” 90s Kid said with a giggle. A giggle which grew more pronounced once Dan started poking his side in retaliation to the attack on his marshmallow, and soon he was laughing outright as Dan began chasing him up and down the beach. 

Harvey watched them happily as he wrapped his arm around Linkara’s shoulder. “That’s what these trips are all about, Kid. Watching the kids play and enjoying quality time with family. We ought to make these trips a yearly thing.” 

“Yeah, I think that might be fun,” Linkara agreed, just before 90s Kid ran past and kicked sand up into his kebob. 

“Or maybe we can just make it a trip for two.” Harvey said, trying not to snicker at the look now on Linkara’s face. 

“Alright, the mood is sufficiently ruined,” Snob muttered once more sand began flying into the air with reckless abandon. “Let’s get to bed, Phel. I’m going to need to rest up before the fucking drive from hell tomorrow anyway.” 

“Says the guy who won’t be driving,” Phelous snarked before of course following along after the shorter man. 

*I think I will be retiring early as well* Ninja decided. *I will see you all in the morning.* 

Following those departures, 90s Kid and Dan finished their chase and decided to retire for the night as well. “See you dudes later!” 90s Kid waved at the others before he and Dan disappeared into the house as well, leaving only two couples around the fire. 

“So, Boffo, Linksano, how was your time at the sea?” Linkara wondered, looking curiously to the pair. “I didn’t see much of you these past few days so I hope you were off having fun somewhere.”

Boffo and Linksano smiled as Boffo honked out an answer. _You don’t have to worry about us, Linkara. We’ve been having plenty of fun, even though we haven’t been around as much as normal._

“Indeed! I must say I was wary about coming here for a vacation, but yet again, I’ve been proven wrong.”

“Glad to hear it, Doc,” Harvey told him, munching on another kebob and looking up at the stars. 

Linksano looked up as well and smiled as his eyes saw several constellations. “Ah, what I wouldn’t give to have skies like this every night.” 

Boffo scooted closer and leaned his head on Linksano’s shoulder, looking up as well. _Me too. I love looking at the stars with you, Oscar._

Linksano turned back to Boffo. “Did you truly have a nice time on this vacation, dear?” 

Boffo nodded. _Getting to be here with you and the rest of our family was so much fun, Oscar._

Linksano put his arm around him. “I like this vacation much better than the one we took at Christmas.” 

_Really? Why is that?_

Linksano pulled him closer, his cheeks beginning to glow as he made answer. “Because, while I didn’t realize it at the time, every excursion is more enjoyable when I spend it with you, my dear.”

Boffo’s cheeks glowed as well and he slid his arm around Linksano’s waist. _I feel the same way, Oscar._

Harvey gazed fondly at the two before leaning close to Linkara and murmuring, “Say, why don’t we go for a walk and give these two a little privacy?” 

“I think that’s a good idea.” The two quietly excused themselves and began to stroll along the sand, listening to the gentle sounds of the waves lapping on the shore. 

Harvey enjoyed the silence until he realized Linkara was on the verge of asking him a question. “What’s on your mind, Kid?” 

“I just want to be sure you’re...” Linkara brought his hands together a bit nervously, “I want to be sure you’re having a good time here, Harvey.” 

Harvey stopped walking and for a second Linkara feared he would confirm his suspicions, but then he realized the singer was laughing. “Kid, you really crack me up sometimes,” Harvey said, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it up. “I spend many months a year on the road or in a tiny hotel room with a mini bar as my only companion. I love the stage and seeing my fans, but it’s damn lonely out there sometimes. So being here, in a place I got fond memories of, with the people I care about most, currently company especially included, is what I consider the best time in the world. I love it here, Linkara, and I love being here with you.” Harvey brought his hands to Linkara’s cheeks and pulled him close for a soft kiss. “So you gotta get this kooky idea that I’m miserable out of your head, okay?”

Linkara flushed with relief and happiness as he felt the usual rush he always did when Harvey kissed him. “I know. Sorry for worrying all the time, Harvey. It’s just that...” He looked away slightly. “I guess I’d feel more like you were enjoying yourself if you’d take more time to swim with me or something. It feels like I haven’t gotten to spend a lot of time with you on this trip, that’s all.” 

Harvey frowned a little and released his hold, looking a bit ashamed. “Yeah, I can see your side of it, Kid,” he said, feeling embarrassed. He turned around to look at the ocean and kicked off his shoes, taking off his jacket and tossing it carelessly onto the sand.

“Harvey, what are you doing?” Linkara asked in surprise, before Harvey took him by the hand and dragged him into the water. “Harvey! I’m still in my clothes!” Linkara protested, yelping a bit at the coldness of the water. 

“Hey, I’m ruining my favorite suit, but you don’t hear me complaining!” 

“You say every suit is your favorite, why-” Linkara stopped and looked to Harvey suddenly. “Wait. Harvey, I wasn’t really upset about that, you don’t have to do this for me.” 

Harvey pulled Linkara close and held him as a wave crashed across their backs. “I’m doing it for us.”

After a good half hour was spent splashing in the waves of the lake, a thoroughly soaked Harvey and Linkara at last returned to the beach house. Everyone else had gone to bed, resting up for the drive back home the next day, so the dripping duo made sure to tiptoe up the stairs so they wouldn’t creak. “Ahh, that was refreshing,” Harvey said, “though not as refreshing as it will be to slip out of these wet clothes and into a warm bed with you, Kid.” 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Linkara said, shaking a few water droplets from his head much like a dog would as they arrived in front of the door to their bedroom. “You know, I really wish our room came equipped with a hot tub,” he quipped, thinking back to their stay in the cabin. 

Harvey chuckled. “Oh yeah, that’s one amenity every vacation house should have.” 

Linkara pushed open the door and stepped inside, but any further joke he would have made died on his lips when he realized there were two unclothed figures taking up residence in his bed. “What the hell?” was all he could manage, while Harvey was stunned into silence, a very rare feat indeed. 

Snob, who had been slowly kissing down Phelous’s chest, looked up at the sound and pretended to be surprise. “Oh no, what are you two doing here?” 

“For what it’s worth, this was entirely his idea,” Phelous piped up. 

“Let’s just say that we’re finally even for your defilement of my Jacuzzi that one Christmas,” Snob said, a smug smile sliding into place. 

Linkara stared at him for a moment before he grabbed his phone from the night stand and snapped a picture. “Oh yeah, now we’re even.”

“Oh, you wanna snap pictures now? Here, be sure to get my good side.” Snob started to yank the covers back and Linkara waved his arms for him to stop. 

“No! Don’t move another inch!” 

Snob snorted. “Which inches?” 

“Shut up! Besides, weren’t you supposed to be getting revenge on Dan or something?”

“Oh, right.” Snob frowned and turned to Phelous. “Fuck, now we have to come up with a new plan.”

“Why don’t you just have Linkara send a picture of this to Dan? It should make him jealous that we didn’t end up in his bed.”

“Good thinking. Linkara, quick, pull back the covers and get a close-up.” 

“Nope! I’m not listening to this! La la la la la!” Linkara covered his ears and sang as he went out of the room and into the bathroom, while Harvey sighed and gestured toward the door. 

“Nice gag. I think the Kid and I are gonna shower before we head for bed. Get dressed and get out, will ya? Oh, and change the sheets.”

“Alright, fine. This mattress sucks anyway.” Harvey rolled his eyes and followed Linkara into the bathroom to wash away any unpleasant mental images. Snob sighed and laid atop Phelous. “Revenge fucking just isn’t the same as it used to be. It barely even got a rise out of him.”

“Maybe we’re starting to get a little routine.” 

Snob looked up at him with an un-amused face. “What, getting banned from fast food places and fucking in our friends’ bed isn’t good enough for you anymore?”

Phelous smirked. “Oh, so now they are your friends, huh?” 

Snob blushed and looked away, sitting up. “Just get your goddamn clothes on so we can take them off in our room.” 

Phelous nodded and was about to do just that when his eyes focused on a spot of black in the ceiling. “Have we been entertaining you?” Phelous asked sarcastically, before Snob looked up and did a double-take. 

“Goddammit! Is everyone on Linkara’s team a fucking voyeur?!” 

*I was coming to retrieve a book I’d borrowed from Harvey but I didn’t want to spoil the mood* Ninja explained. *I’ll be taking my leave now, though. Oh, and by the way, you might want to get that mole checked out, Snob.* 

“Out!”


	7. Chapter 7

Linkara was up early the next morning packing, and after a quick breakfast he was hard at work stuffing suitcases and extra supplies into the car. He only paused from his endeavor when he noticed Harvey was once again walking the beach with his trusty metal friend. Linkara shook his head in disbelief and hurried over to the singer’s side.

“Seriously?” he couldn’t help but say once Harvey took notice of him. “You’re still doing this? When we’re leaving in less than three hours?” 

Harvey sighed and lifted the metal detector up over his shoulder. “I guess you’re right, Kid. I made a bet with you and I lost, so I gotta do the honorable thing and admit defeat. You got me, Kid. You win.” 

Linkara’s harsh expression melted at once and he reached out to pat Harvey’s arm. “Hey, you gave it your best shot, and you still ended up making more money than I expected, so don’t start thinking too much about this stupid bet. In fact, I don’t even care about the prize, Harvey, so you can continue to manage your own finances without my help.” 

Harvey frowned and shook his head. “A bet’s a bet, Kid, and I have to honor it completely. No genuine cat would go back on his word like that.” 

Linkara sighed. “Alright, fine. At least let me take that thing back to the rental shop for you. You look like you could use a break.” 

Harvey smiled and handed the metal detector to Linkara. “Thanks, Kid.” 

The machine was only in Linkara’s hands for about ten seconds before he lowered it to the beach and groaned. “Does that frigging thing weigh twenty pounds or something?” he cried, looking at Harvey in disbelief. “How the hell did you carry this all week?” 

Harvey opened his mouth to respond, but his words were drowned out by the sudden loud beeping the detector was now emitting. 

“Huh?” Linkara looked down in surprise. “What’s wrong with this thing?”

“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with it.” 

Before Linkara knew what was happening, Harvey was on his knees digging and digging in the sand like an excited child. In mere minutes he managed to unearth a small grey box that rattled when he shook it. Linkara stared down at the box, mouth agape, shaking his head in disbelief. “No...no, this...this can’t be...”

Harvey’s smile was bright enough to rival the sun after he opened the lid to the box and revealed a massive number of shiny gold coins. “Would you look at that? It looks like this is my lucky day! Thanks for helping me win the bet, Kid! Now, what exactly were the conditions we’d settled upon if I won again...?”

“Wha...but...but that’s...” Linkara floundered as he watched Harvey count out the coins slowly, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Linkara flushed bright red and closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see Harvey’s ingratiating smile before groaning. “Alright, Harvey, a bet’s a bet...let’s just get it over with before the others wake up, o-okay?” 

Harvey chuckled and grabbed Linkara by the arm as he pulled them over to the cozy little spot he’d found. “I knew you’d be a man of your word, Kid.” 

After they had made it through the woods, Linkara was nearly trembling with embarrassment, though he showed no sign of trying to wriggle out of it. “Here we are.” Harvey glanced back at him and seemed to notice Linkara’s distress, so he stopped and turned around to face him. “Kid, you okay?” He softened. “Look, if you don’t wanna do this, you really don’t have to-” 

Linkara shook his head. “N-no, I’m not gonna do that to you, Harvey. If I’m honest, I...I want to do it. It’s just...I don’t know, weird that I sort of, kind of…actually want to do it, I guess.” 

Harvey’s widened and a playful smile slid into place. “I knew you had the desire to strut your stuff in you, Kid. I bet you’re just bursting at the seams to burst out of those seems!”

“Shut up! You’re one to talk, you giant singing ham!”

Harvey laughed, since this was very true, and started getting out of his clothes, laying them down gently and watching as Linkara did the same. Linkara started to feel a huge rush of excitement as he pulled off his shirt and slid his jeans and underwear down, before turning to face Harvey and his own excitement.

“Now, that’s a beautiful sight to see first thing in the morning,” Harvey remarked, causing Linkara to smile and blush shyly. “But before we get to relaxing, we do have something important to take care of. I don’t want that China doll skin of yours to get burned.” 

He reached for a bottle of sunscreen and squeezed some into his palm, rubbing it down Linkara’s back and shoulders. Linkara sighed in contentment, feeling as Harvey’s skilled hands went down his arms. He gasped as Harvey’s hands went down his backside, squirming a bit, then they took their time rubbing each leg sensually. Linkara struggled to keep himself upright as Harvey rubbed the lotion down his chest, then giggled as he rubbed it on his stomach. “H-Harvey, that tickles, stop!” he said, trying to shove him away. 

“Hey, c’mon, you know it’s a necessary evil, Kid! Now hold still for me!” Harvey’s grin turned devilish as he started poking him and rubbing along his sides, Linkara trying not to laugh loudly enough to attract attention. Then he gasped and moaned as Harvey’s hands suddenly moved lower. “We don’t want anything sensitive to burn, now do we?” Harvey murmured into his ear as he made sure Linkara had adequate coverage. 

“Mmmm...uh huh...” Linkara nodded and began to push his hips into Harvey’s touch when the hand disappeared and he whined in disappointment. “Why’d you stop?” 

Harvey handed him the sunscreen bottle. “My turn, Kid. I don’t want us to get too carried away and look like some of the lobsters we’ve been having this week.”

Linkara frowned, obviously disappointed about Harvey’s teasing ways, before he took the tube of lotion into his hand and decided that turnabout was fair play. “Alright, Harvey,” he said, grin turning mischievous, “it certainly is your turn.” 

Harvey paled slightly and took a step back. “O-on second thought, maybe I could stand to gain some color-ahaha! K-Kid, no fair ahahaha!” Harvey was soon squirming around on the sand as Linkara very thoroughly coated his body with lotion. 

“Let’s see, gotta get here,” Linkara teased, squeezing Harvey’s ribs, “and here, and here!” 

“K-Kid, please hehehehe!” Harvey was going to be out of breath soon, so Linkara granted him mercy, but even though his hands had stopped, his eyes continued to trace over the erection Harvey was sporting. 

“Well, well, looks like I missed a spot,” Linkara said in a low voice as he slowly wrapped his fingers around Harvey’s member. 

“Oh!” Harvey cried out before closing his eyes and shuddering as Linkara started to rub. “O-oh Kid...I-I knew you’d enjoy this as m-much as I would...mmmm...” 

“I really should learn to trust you more,” Linkara said before bending down to kiss Harvey. 

The two enjoyed a very lovely and very warm morning together before they at last pulled their clothes back on, bid goodbye to their secret spot, and made their way back to the cars. The rest of their companions had awoken and finished breakfast by now, and were busy packing their own gear into the cars. 

“Hey, dudes,” 90s Kid greeted as they approached. “Where were you two all morning?” 

“Oh, just out for a walk,” Linkara said, in what he hoped was a causal manner. 

Dan peered at the two with a curious grin before offering them a bottle of water. “It seems you two might have gotten a bit dehydrated out there, since you’re looking a little red, my friends.” 

“Oh, um, I-I guess we did,” Linkara mumbled, grabbing the bottle and gulping down a good amount before offering it to Harvey. 

“Thanks,” Harvey said, taking a sip as well. 

_You seem to have a twinkle in your eye._ Boffo noted, his eyes oddly keen. _Your walk must have been very pleasant indeed._

“Yes, it was fine,” Linkara mumbled through tight lips, wishing everyone would drop the subject. 

“Are you okay, Linkara?” Phelous wondered, now looking at him with interest. “You seem really sweaty.” 

“I-It was hot out. We’ve already established that!” Linkara snapped. 

“Whoa, dude, you’re, like, getting all cheesed off or something.” 90s Kid told him. 

“Sorry, I’m just stressed about the drive home,” Linkara said, hoping this would change the subject for good. “Is everyone packed? 90s Kid? Dan? Harvey, what about you?” 

“Oh, don’t worry, Kid,” Harvey said, holding up the grey box containing the bounty they’d stumbled upon hours ago. “All I have left to do is store the antique coin collection my buddy Stan let me borrow.” 

For the second time that day, Linkara’s mouth fell open. “What?” 

“Oh yeah, he lent me this a month ago when I told him I had this great idea for a joke,” Harvey admitted with a chuckle. “I can’t wait to tell him how good I got you, Kid.”

Linkara stared at Harvey before his eyes widened in astonishment. “Wha-buh-you tricked me! Are you saying I just sunbathed nude with you for nothing?!” 

Linkara looked mortified as he realized what he’d said and buried his face in his hands as shouts of laughter erupted from the group. 

“Well, I wasn’t gonna say anything, Kid, but whatever floats your boat!” Harvey got out between laughter. 

Boffo was wheezing with laughter and held onto Linksano to keep from falling over, who cackled. “I thought you seemed rather secretive about your whereabouts, Linkara!”

Ninja cocked an eyebrow at them, holding up a card. *I hope you two did not forget my earlier advice, otherwise you are in for quite a bit of discomfort.* 

Dan and 90s Kid said nothing, but grinned rather smugly, their arms around each other as their eyes danced. Snob and Phelous were laughing as they typed away on their cell phones rapidly. “Yeah, great way to start your non-boring sex life, finally.” 

Linkara’s eyes bulged and he shook his head. “What are you guys doing? Don’t tell anybody!” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Linkara. We just happen to be using Twitter right now,” Phelous lazily replied while Snob grinned at him.

“Oh and by the way – now we’re REALLY even. Come on, let’s get going.” 

Linkara chased after them as they went to their car. “What did you guys do?! It’s bad enough you told them about the hot tub incident, but if this gets out – what do you mean there’s already fanart?!”

\-----

Ninja paced back and forth across the newly mopped and vacuumed floors of Ted’s apartment. The place had been rather messy after a week of disuse by its occupant, but Ninja had set to work cleaning it shortly after arriving and now the place was spotless. Ninja liked to work when he was worried about something, since he tried to use menial tasks to distract him from his troublesome thoughts, but he had not found one scrap of comfort as he set about washing everything in Ted’s apartment. 

Instead he had grown even more worried and even more lonesome since being in the other man’s apartment only served to remind Ninja of all the little things he had grown to enjoy about Ted, such as the way he arranged his robes, the way he kept his toothbrush always facing to the left of the bathroom, and the way he always organized his fridge so that the smallest items stood in the front. Ninja now found all these quirks charming and wondered what other things he would come to learn about Ted; if Ted still wanted him to learn such things, that is. 

Before Ninja could dwell even further on these unhappy topics, he heard a key slide into the lock on the front door and turned to watch as it was pushed open. Ted stepped into the living room, his cheeks rosy and his expression bright, and dropped his luggage onto the floor without a second thought. “Hmm, I wonder what I have left to eat,” he muttered, taking a step toward the kitchen. Only then did Ted realize someone was watching him from the hallway which led to his bedroom. He at once took up a defensive stance and shouted, “Show yourself!” 

Ninja hesitantly stepped out of the shadows and waved one hand in greeting. 

*Good afternoon, Ted. You look very well. I see that you returned safely from your trip. I hope you had a pleasant time while you were gone.*

Ted’s face lit up and he jumped up as he realized who it was. “Ninja! What a nice surprise! I didn’t expect to see you so soon after returning!” 

Ninja looked down and his shoulders drooped a bit. *My apologies. I probably overstepped my bounds by waiting here for you. I shall leave you be so you can have adequate time to get settled, Ted.* 

Ninja was about to reach for his teleporter when he felt Ted’s hand enclose around his wrist, slowly looking up to face him. “Ninja, you know that wasn’t what I meant. I wish I could always have you waiting here when I returned home.” Ted said warmly. “You’re just the person I wanted to see.” 

Ninja’s eyes widened and he looked to Ted uncertainly. *...really?* 

Ted nodded. “Really!” He opened his arms for a hug. “Would a welcome home embrace be inappropriate?” Ninja stared at him for a moment before pulling Ted into his arms and lifting the man off his feet. “Whoa! N-Ninja, this is more than I would have expected,” Ted remarked, though he hugged back just as tightly. “But I’m so very glad to have it. I truly did miss you so much.”

Ninja clung tightly to Ted, inhaling his sweet scent and relishing how it good it felt to have the other man pressed so close to his body, before he set him down. 

*From your texts, it sounded as if you were having a fun time with your family* he said, keeping his expression slightly guarded, although Ted was too giddy to realize it. 

“Oh yes, I had a wonderful time! My brother took me with my nieces and nephews out on his boat, and we had a giant slumber party, and the kids taught me all about the latest music and fashion trends, while I taught them the perfect way to make an ice cream sundae – I might have enjoyed that task a little too much,” he joked while patting his stomach. “I’ll have to do quite a bit of training to make up for that! Anyway, I also went shopping with my sisters, and even though I normally hate that, they agreed to let me buy whatever I wanted in the food court, so that made the day even more enjoyable!” Ted sighed then a placed a hand over his heart. “I’m really going to miss them. We don’t get together as often as we should, which is mostly my fault, but when we do I always end up having a great time!”

Ninja nodded. *I am so glad to know that you had fun this past week, Ted, since it would be a shame if neither of us did.* 

Ted’s face filled with concern. “You didn’t have fun on your vacation, Ninja? Why not? Did you get into a fight with someone?”

Ninja shook his head. 

“Did one of your friends get...annoyed with your amazing abilities again?” Ted asked gently. 

Again, Ninja shook his head. 

“Did you accidentally use poison ivy as toilet paper?” 

Ninja was about to shake his head yet again when he stopped and stared at Ted. *How did you come up with such a ridiculous suggestion?* 

“I, um, I might have had, um, a f-friend who did that once,” Ted said, blushing slightly. “But anyway, if it wasn’t for any of those reasons, then why did you not have fun, Ninja?” 

Ninja lowered his head, the writing on his cards growing pale pink. *Because I...I missed you quite a lot, Ted. And I was worried that you might not have missed me.*

Ted’s mouth popped open in surprise as he read the words on Ninja’s card. After a few brief moment of thinking, Ted closed his eyes in realization. “Oh, Ninja... I have been so foolish.” He sighed, guilt flooding through him. “I realize that I spent quite a bit of time with my family and did not respond to you nearly as often as I should have. Sometimes I just tend to get caught up in the moment, and I was also worried that if I did not distract myself, I risked missing you too much to have any fun at all.” 

Ninja’s blush deepened further, remembering his similar attitude at the beginning of the trip. *When I left, I did not expect to miss you as much as I did, but I was proven wrong, Ted.* 

Ted looked to him again and offered a small smile. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncertain about my feelings, Ninja. I missed you very much while I was away, and I hope I can show you just how much over the coming days,” he admitted with a blush. “Most of the time I was too exhausted to respond to you, but your texts always brightened up my day. Especially that picture.” Ted couldn’t help grinning at the memory. 

Ninja hung his head, embarrassed. *Oh, right. I apologize again for the poor timing.* 

Ted reached for his hand, squeezing gently. “Don’t be. I was startled at the time, but that picture kept me great company when I was finally alone in bed at night.”

*It did?* Ninja felt relief well up inside him at Ted’s emphatic nod and he was so overcome with happiness that he pulled the shorter man close once again, hugging him tightly. 

“Mmm, this feels so nice, Ninja,” Ted said, nuzzling against his chest. “I really missed getting held by you.” 

*I have missed it as well* Ninja admitted. *I’ve been thinking that perhaps my prior decision about embraces has been a bit too...strict. I think relaxing the rule so that it will be acceptable to embrace whenever we feel like it, and are in a private area, should become the new norm. Would that be satisfactory to you, Ted?* 

The squeal of delight and enthusiastic way Ted tackle-glomped Ninja onto the couch told him that his boyfriend agreed very strongly with this new idea. “Now I can cuddle and kiss you whenever I feel like it!” Ted said before doing just that. Ninja allowed himself to be caressed and touched in such loving ways for quite a while, mentally admitting just how much he had come to enjoy affection when it came from Ted, before he scooped his boyfriend into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. 

*While I’m happy to know my picture helped you attend to your needs in my absence, there are many things I can do which a simple snapshot cannot. Allow me the pleasure of attending to your needs in person, Ted.* he said, a hungry glint in his eyes.

Ted grinned and wrapped his arms around Ninja’s neck, eagerly allowing Ninja to lay him down on his bed before pouncing on him like an agile cat. “I can assure you the pleasure is all mine. I couldn’t ask for anyone better to welcome me back home, Ninja.” 

Ninja smiled and pulled off his mask, as well as the rest of their clothes. *I’m flattered, Ted. Home is a wonderful place to be, and I’m glad you consider me to be a part of yours.* 

Ted smiled and squeezed Ninja’s arm muscles lovingly. “I always feel at home when I’m in your arms, Ninja.” Ninja melted as he heard these words and kissed Ted, pulling back to look deep into his eyes. Ted blinked, unaccustomed to the powerful gaze Ninja was now fixing him with. “Ninja? Are you alright?” Ninja smiled and gently stroked his cheek. 

*I’m alright, Ted. I’m more than alright. I just feel very relaxed right now.* Ninja’s words were coming out more naturally than ever before. *Even moreso than I did when I was on that vacation.* 

Ted smiled and pulled him closer. ”I’m so glad. I always want you to feel happy and at ease around me.” 

Ninja smiled back. *Being here with you has done wonderful things for me. I haven’t felt this happy in a long time, Ted. You have truly brought joy and comfort into my life.* 

Ted blushed heavily upon hearing such praise and he wrapped his arms around Ninja’s neck. “I feel the same way, Ninja! I really love...b-being here with you!” Ted blushed and winced when he realized he’d almost slipped up again, and felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. What if his careless words spooked Ninja and sent him running out the door as fast as he could move? 

Ted was so worried by these thoughts that he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from Ninja, only doing so when gentle hands pushed him back. Ted gathered his courage and looked into Ninja’s face, surprised to find that his boyfriend was blushing a bit, and that his eyes had on a rare insecure quality.

*I really love being here with you as well, Ted. More than you know...*


End file.
